Their Daily Lovely Bickering
by Fourangers
Summary: The "cute" and certainly "healthy" relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. Drabbles that describes their "romance" and "words of love" between those two hard-headed morons. SasuNaruSasu, the unabridged version.
1. On what defines them

Disclaimer!! Naruto not mine. Kishimoto owns it. Yada yada yada.

Warning!! Sasuke and Naruto in a non-healthy weird relationship which involves butt-sex (yum!), fighting (tsc tsc) and occasionally some touching moments where they realise that cuddling each other would be a less painful option of showing affection, only if wasn't the fact that CUDDLING does not fit this couple. They'd still prefer beat the crap of each other.

* * *

_Title: Do not write Drabbles! They are cursed!_

* * *

It is a given fact that Uchiha Sasuke is surrounded by many fangirls over the course of his times. Many of them would swoon over his smooth pale skin, mysterious like the moonlight, sigh over his dark bluish hair, so perfectly soft and easy for the fingers to run through and drools over his unblemished aristocratic face, perfect lines sculpted that refused the term called flaw in his features.

If you asked his boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto, in normal days, the blond would curl an impressed eyebrow and say that the Teme has an "okay" appearance, though he'll never be able to compete against a sex god like him. If asked in non-normal days, which mostly involves certain defeats in a training ground area, the same blond would grumble and snort disdainfully that there's nothing more horrible then a sickly transparent white skin, duck-butt hair and that gruesome smirking face that he's dying to punch a hole through it. It is an unnecessary fact that in those cases, most of the people would marvel if the couple really does love each other and are in a healthy and sane relationship. They conclude in the end that…maybe it's not good to conclude about it.

Though, to supply any kind of quell raised upon it, Uzumaki Naruto guarantee that none of that nasty fangirl or rabid fanboy won't ever be able to touch at least a strand of hair of Uchiha Sasuke, after all, the only one who's entitled to do that would be _him_. He'll Rasengan your sorry ass if you try it.

It is a given fact that Uzumaki Naruto, even though he doesn't have a gigantic army of groupies around him, he has a loyal fan base with strong stalker-ish tendencies. All of them would swoon over his healthy tan skin, so beautiful and powerful like the sunshine on hot summer days, sigh over his golden hair, wild but with soft spikes and drools over his boyish face, the impish features that certainly has an unique charm…everybody is pulled inside that sunny beam.

If you asked his boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke, in normal days, the brunet would curl an impressed eyebrow and that was that. If asked in non-normal days, which involves a large numbers of different reasons, from drilling a hole on his budget after Ichiraku Ramen or annoying missions that had a tanned finger in between, the same brunet would scowl and grumbles that there's nothing more unnerving then a obnoxious sun-kissed skin, urchin yellow-piss hair and that stupid goofy grin that always follows with that blabbering irritating mouth, which shoots dumbass words non-stop for continuous torturous hours. In most of those cases, he'll narrow his graphite eyes in silent icy rage, wonders to _himself _why the hell he'd fallen in love with such dobe, but he'd still faithfully go to a certain Ramen stand to meet the same certain usuratonkachi…

Though, to supply any kind of quell raised upon it, Uchiha Sasuke smirks in a pleasantly wicked way that none of his fan club won't ever be able to touch at least strand of hair of Uzumaki Naruto, after all, no one is entitled to touch anything that it's an Uchiha's possession. 'Nuff said. He's aware that, though in much smaller numbers then his fan club, the people that likes Uzumaki Naruto doesn't have the same fleeting and shallow infatuation as his fangirls has towards himself, since most of them had to conquer discrimination upon the Kyuubi-vessel, therefore, they have deep feelings about the blond. In other words, they were far more dangerous than the horde of fangirls that his lover had to snarl every goddamn day. So in the end, he'll still chidori your sorry ass (and face, and limbs, and brain…) if you try it.


	2. Addiction

It is a common sense that Sasuke's favorite foods are tomatoes and onigiris. (the information was searched through and through by his fangirls and spread throughout Konoha) However, most of the people failed to see that he likes to mix both of them and eat it together.

That involves eating onigiris followed with a bite of freshly picked tomatoes (that his boyfriend cultivated especially for him), tomato salad and then he'll put ketchup above the triangular shaped rice. Just because there's tomatoes inserted in. Naruto always observed Sasuke eating, in a surprisingly good mood over his favorite food, with an akin of marvel and disgust, though he never voiced it out loud.

The only moment that he questioned about it was:

"Hey, is all of this strange mixture _healthy_?"

There was deadpanned expression in the graphite eyes followed by:

"I've never questioned about your addiction in Ramen."

Case closed.


	3. Unamed 01

Naruto, who was recently appointed to be the ANBU captain, was currently perusing their headquarters as well as all their facilities. An important prisoner was arriving, he had to make sure that everything would be fine.

"This gadget is too overused and old. It'd be better if we use genjutsu instead and search through his mind." The blond pointed to one of his subordinates about the machine that detected lies placed in front of them.

"The prisoner has important ties with some feudal lords. If we try to use this method, he'll complain later about it…" The other one answered.

"Alright. Change it then."

"Huh…should we really? I think it's in perfect state righ—" He was interrupted when his captain picked up the device and placed on his chest and plugged the machine on.

"Of course." Naruto curled a cynical smile and continued. "Then, maybe I should add that I'm the utmost girliest uke that Konoha history had ever faced right now, I have a tattoo with the drawing of the Uchiwa fan on my ass, I have the words 'I'm Sasuke's bitch' stamped all over my nether regions and the Kyuubi was an innocent pup that was strolling around in the forest when suddenly thousands of ninjas attacked him." He spoke in monotone.

No beep.

"Huh…so, it's…true…?" The subordinate squeaked a terrified mutter when he saw the murderous-deadpan expression from the usual sky blue eyes and the amused graphite hue staring from behind.

After a begrudged sigh, the Kyuubi-vessel continued:

"Oh. And my favorite color isn't orange. Actually, it's black. But my favorite one is black with cute drawings of red clouds, whenever I'd see such pattern, I'd anxiously go towards the source."

"Huh…the Akatsuki cloak?"

"Yes." With a furrowed eyebrow, he revealed 'teh Look' towards the poor inexperienced shinobi. "You know, I love it _so _much that cloth that I'd **die **just to be able to have that fabric. I would even **join** them if I could have my hands on that _gorgeous, fashionable and cheerful _costume." And to add the dramatic effect, his tanned wrist kept twirling around with the gayest poses he could conjure while the other hand gave a playful bump on his subordinate's head, while the machine fell silent that entire time.

"So…I guess we'll change it…" The latter grinned sheepishly.

"Please do."

Sasuke and Naruto exited the room after inspecting other devices when the kitsune could swear that his boyfriend was **exhaling **smug Uchiha grin's.

"What?" Naruto turned his head already fearing the worse.

"Hn. You know, maybe we should make sure that at least one of your statements could be proved correctly."

He rolled his cerulean eyes.

"I hope you're talking about Kyuubi being an innocent bystander years ago, because me being an Akatsuki addict would be disgusting, not liking orange would be _strange_ and being a girly uke would be _utterly sickening._"

"But the Uchiwa fan tattoo and the stamping was a _very _interesting idea."

"Oh…please don't. Please, say that what I've just heard was a very very horrible nightmare that you Bastard wouldn't dare to utter again." The junction of his sandy eyebrows gathered together in a fuming look.

"What's the problem about that?" Uchiha Glare ®.

Cue to 'teh Look', once again.

Another Uchiha Glare ®.

A more seething Look.

Uchiha Glare ®.

Teh Look.

They kept in their positions for approximately four hours in the middle of the corridor, the battle aura clashing in their silent fight while many ninjas scooted away in terrified apprehension as well as some more courageous posted a bet on who'd resign earlier and would be graced to sleep on the couch tonight.

Sasuke did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But that was after he managed to write "Sasuke's" on his boyfriend's bum (with a permanent marker) after post-coital rest. (What a low blow Sasuchin!)


	4. The joys of matrimony

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

No, Sasuke would never shriek like that. A dignified Uchiha wouldn't screech like a headless chicken in any kind of problem faced. That wasn't a girlish scream, he didn't pitch some higher octaves from the startled moment and he _certainly _only made a loud surprised manly reaction.

And now that we've cleared this occurrence, we shall show the motive of his (appointing again, manly, _very manly_ loud sound) response would be nothing more, nothing less…

"What the fuck was that for, Teme?!" A mop of disordered golden hair followed by a tantalizing tanned body that would soon meet a gruesome end the moment Sasuke recovered his breath.

"Why the hell you're in the bathroom while I'm taking a shower, usuratonkachi?!" Previously, the Uchiha heir was calmly ending a refreshing bathing and was moving to dress himself when, at the instant that he was drawing the shower curtain open, he saw Naruto idly sitting in the toilet. Needless to say, his reaction wasn't _exactly _very positive about it.

"In case that you've forgotten, you're in _our _house, I'm living with _you_, so it is in my respectful rights to go to the bathroom whenever my stomach feels ill and I need to relieve myself from it!" His boyfriend rebutted angrily.

God, yeah, they just recently lived together in those past months but Sasuke still wasn't used to see that obnoxious blond whenever he walked, even in those intimate moments. This…was bad for his health.

"_I think that I'm going to have a heart attack…" _The brunet groaned.

"Couldn't you just wait until I've finished my bath so you could do whatever you wanted to do, including this gross activity for later?! I'm clean and I'm smelling nice, I don't want to catch your stench and imagine whatever _thing _you're rejecting out of your body!"

"Hey! Defecate is a basic necessity of a human body and what I'm doing is the opposite of what you're declaring, bastard! I'm eliminating the unhealthy things out of my body so basically I'm purifying myself! Don't point the action of pooping as a degenerative feat!"

"I SURELY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THOSE DIRTY THINGS JUST WHEN I'VE STEPPED OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED EVERYTHING WHEN YOU SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL!"

"I DID NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL, DOBE!"

"YOU DID SCREAM LIKE A SISSY BASTARD AND YOU CERTAINLY SHRIEKED PRETTY LOUDLY! I THINK THAT ALL THE GLASSES IN OUR HOUSE ARE BROKEN FROM YOUR YELL!"

"IT WAS A **MANLY **YELL, USURATONKACHI!"

"AS MANLY AS YOUR FORMER SNAKE TEACHER, THAT'S FOR SURE!"

"AAARGH, I DON'T WANT WASTE MY SALIVA WITH A DUMBASS LIKE YOU WHEN I COULD BE OUT OF THIS ROOM CLEANED UP AND NOT SMELLING THIS HORRIBLE STENCH COMING FROM YOU, DOBE!"

"FINE FOR ME, THEN GET OUT!"

No need to say it twice, Sasuke already grabbed a towel and stomped towards the door.

"BASTARD, IF I GET CONSTIPATED BECAUSE OF THIS, IT'LL BE ALL OF YOUR FAULT!"

His raven-haired lover slammed the door violently shut.

_Ah…the joys of matrimony…_


	5. Unamed 02

"It was a SIMPLE scroll."

"No it wasn't! This scroll was the key to ensure peace between the Fire country and the Water Country! I had to protect it well!"

"Three ribs fractured, one third of your skin has second-grade burns, your arm is severely wounded and you broke your foot. All for one _fucking _scroll."

"It has important secrets and advanced technology that may lead to a significant revolution in our era. If this information slipped into enemy's hand, we'd certainly be defeated."

"Sakura's most positive estimate for your recovery in the hospital is for three long months. She also said that you're lucky that you didn't enter in comma and there was also another cut that slashed _extremely _near your spinal cord. Your days of ninja would be over. For the sake of some _moronic little words._"

"We took almost half a year to gather sufficient clues about this scroll. Many of my teammates were injured in the process. Some of them died. I needed to honor their sacrifice by ensuring victory."

"And almost join them in the dead land for stupidly fighting against _one hundred _ninjas ALONE. All for this stupid fucking piece of paper!"

"It was worth—"

"NO IT WASN'T! Nothing would be worthwhile to trade with your life! You shouldn't risk yourself so much for such insignificant thing! You were lucky that we were searching your whereabouts or you'd probably be dead right now!"

There was a heavy punch on the upside head that echoed loudly inside the hospital floor.

"And cure yourself as quickly as possible so I can beat you up again for doing such moronic decision. Sadly, asking to cure your stupid brain would be impossible in the current knowledge on the medical field."

"Hmph."

"And don't you _even dare _do something like that _ever __**again**_. Are we clear? If you throw yourself carelessly _again _like that, I'll kill you. If you get killed because of that, I'll fucking _resurrect _you and _kill _you _**again**_. **Dobe**."

"(chuckles) Teme…"

"Hn."

"Your ways of showing affection are certainly weirdly fun."


	6. Confessions I

_Confessions__ I_

Contents: Alternative Timeline.

* * *

The usual Dobe and Teme were making a small scale of destru— I mean, sparring innocently on the usual training grounds.

An upper kick.

"Teme! What the hell is wrong with you?! Lately I can't fucking find you anywhere! You're avoiding me, am I right you jerk?!"

Gripping the kick and twisting around.

"Stupid dobe! Why would I avoid you around, I wouldn't waste my time doing such petty thing like you say! Go to the fucking hell!"

Makes a kage bunshin that freed Naruto from Sasuke's grip.

"Liar! I know that you're avoiding me! Teuchi-ossan said that whenever I'm coming to his ramen stand you pay the money and suddenly goes away! Don't be such a coward, bastard!"

Eliminated the Kage bunshin and throws some shurikens.

"I'm not a coward you moron! Everything that Teuchi-san said is just a coincidence!"

Evaded the shurikens and makes more clones to attack around.

"And you're busying yourself with more missions than the usual! If this is not evading, what else it would be, you jerk?!"

Kicked a clone and starts making a fire ninjutsu.

"What I'm fucking doing is my own fucking business, usuratonkachi! And why the hell you would know that I'm doing more missions than the usual, moron?!"

Evading the fire ball and making a Rasengan.

"Because I care about you, TEME!"

Making a chidori.

"And why the fuck you would care about me, DOBE?!"

Evading the chidori.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, FUCKING ASSHOLE!!"

Pauses.

"…"

Pausing too. Realizes. Rasengan subduing.

"Huh…"

Quirks a black eyebrow.

"Really?"

Turning the head embarrassed while they settled a wrestle with taijutsu.

"Well…huh…"

Aiming a fist on the whiskered cheek.

"Stop stuttering like a retarded girl and answer the question dobe."

Fumes towards the stupid smug graphite eyes while evading the punch. Grips the arm to twist it.

"Go fuck yourself, TEME! I've already said it, I won't repeat it again!"

Jabbing on the elbow to immobilize it and digging a knee on the tan stomach.

"Hn. What kind of confession was that? No refinement, no romantic atmosphere, it's just a half-assed formed words. Fitting, just like the dobe you are."

Glaring at the soon-to-be killed-squashed-decapitated-shredded-slashed-pierced through the stupid Bastard. Aiming a kick.

"You JERK! Whatever and however I will declare my words is none of your fucking business! And why would _you_ care anyways?!"

Dodging the kick, grabbing with both of his hands.

"Because I love you too. Usuratonkachi."

Not wasting the moment, the foot aimed another kick by reflex.

"…"

"…"

"…Really?"

"Yes. So, can you remove your fucking foot from my crotch right now so I can kiss you and screw you senseless?"

"Huh? Ah…oh." Detaching the foot.

"Hn. Dobe, your fat foot is bigger than an elephant's one and you're more graceless than a hippopotamus. Moron."

"Hey! Is this the way to say to the one you love, you bas—MMMMMPH!"

(_XX hours of interesting activities, the length and the content is free for you readers to imagine and drool_)

"(heavy breathing) Hey."

"(also panting) Wha?"

"No more sex in the forest. This fucking grass makes my back sting."

Light jab on the arm. "You _had _to ruin the mood huh?"

"(quirks eyebrow) We had any kind of mood to start with?"

"(blinks)…Well…"

"Yeah." Returning the elbow jab.


	7. His Sunflower

_His Sunflower_

* * *

In the course of his career of being Orochimaru's apprentice, Sasuke encountered many sinister labs as well as underground hideouts to tamper all invasive efforts from the various shinobis of all type of countries. Wind, Rock, Thunder, Mist…and obviously, Leaf.

It wasn't confusing to say that he didn't expect that in one of the endeavors, the Sound troupe found a breathtaking landscape located far away from eroding civilization; a site of golden sunflowers, vivid like the dawn settling in the middle of tall mountains, a beautiful telltale from before human contact. That place deserved to be appreciated, untainted as they could freely sprout wildly everywhere.

Sadly, the snake Sannin had other ideas upon the land.

As Sasuke trained with numerous test subjects to gain his strength, his body still flowed with the sensation of petals and grass flurrying him around instead of dry dirt, moist scent of wildlife instead of gray soil. Though he didn't have the time to weep; he had to train to surpass his brother and finally defeat him.

The natural scenery, however, still burned inside his mind, like a ghost of primordial happy times.

After the whole confusion about Madara, Akatsuki and his reinstatement in Konoha, in one of the missions, the Uchiha went to the dead land once again, to view it one last time.

To his fortunate bewilderment, there laid innocently a small sunflower lonely placed on the desert land.

He wasn't supposed to waste his time in gardening (after all, this was Naruto's hobby) but Sasuke thought that he should respect the dainty perseverance of that frail life, removing the weeds and sprinkling the arid ground, softness gathering once again. He didn't want to help the desolated plant, nevertheless, he didn't buy any seed to be nurtured neither he bought cultivated worms to populate in.

He desired…for the wildness to spread around by itself.

And finally…

"Wow Sasuke-kun! This place is amazingly stunning!" His friend shouted gleefully as they settled to rest in the middle of a mission.

"Indeed. I wonder how Sasuke had managed to find this place in the middle of nowhere." An experienced voice spoke with underlying awe.

"Awww…you know people, for a tight-ass like the Bastard, he can be quite a sapp—Ow!" The last member of the group complained of his new acquired bump on his head.

"Dobe." Smug snort.


	8. Sugoku suki desho?

"Hm? So how you're going to memorize all the techniques I'm giving to you in only few days?"

"Ah…the same way that I'd learnt Rasen Shuriken, Kakashi-sensei…I'm gonna create a lot of clones and organize in groups that each one of them will learn a specific type of hand seals."

"Really? Then, I'll teach for now four techniques, since that's all I can show it to you with my stamina. If this will be fine for you."

"No prob'. Then, I'll do a large numbers of Kage bunshin, one half will learn those four and the other half will try to do the Lightning Recomposition that I'm trying to master now."

"Hm…I'm impressed then. You'll learn quicker than any ninja known in history."

"Heh." Snorts. "What can I say, I'm awesome like that." Toothy grin.

"Aaaah…and that's why I like you so much, Naruto." Happy expression.

All the training is halted in utter shock.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Stop saying those gross things!" Blushing. "I'm your student, ya know!"

"Well, well…Can't a teacher openly declare on how he's greatly proud with his apprentice's growth?"

"THAT WOULD BE FINE IF YOU DIDN'T USE THESE CHOICES OF WORDS!" Accusatory finger.

"But Naruto…those words express sincere satisfaction that any teacher would tell to his students."

"Like Hell it is!" Widening of azure eyes. "Hey! Don't you DARE come ANY closer to me! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Scamper goofily away.

"(sigh…) You kiddos hurt my genuine wishes of goodwill for your benefit." Walking lazily towards his victim.

An interruption. "Kakashi-_sensei_." A dark aura momentarily froze both of them. "What the _hell _are you doing now to Naruto?"

"Oh, hello Sasuke! I'm expressing my teacher-student bonds with Naruto, can't I?" A laidback smile.

"Strange. You've never said anything _close_ to 'like' or 'fondness' or 'pride' or anything like that when I was learning chidori with you. Actually, you were quite the ruthless and sadist teacher." Narrowing graphite eyes. "And I'm particularly _sure _that you'd never used those same words to Sakura too."

"What can I do…Different from you and Sakura, Naruto is _my_ only **cute** student here and that's why it's worthy to say those kinds of things. Do you see any problem about this, Sasuke-kun?"

As Sasuke, with an enraged howl, tried to kill his perverted grey-haired teacher through five uninterrupted hours, using all kinds of ninjutsu, taijutsu and even some forbidden techniques, well…it seemed that the Uchiha _seemed _to mind about Kakashi's behavior towards the blue-eyed nin.

Sasuke was only effectively interrupted when Naruto handchopped his jealous boyfriend's head and dragged his unconscious body away from the sniggering teacher.

* * *

AN: (laughs) and that's a small tribute to episode 81, from Shippudden. You know…up till now, this is the only moment when a character declared fondness to another one. Not even the official couple; Asuma and Kurenai fulfilled this part. Gods…Naruto really is a shounen-ai manga.

And what Kakashi said was: 'Ore wa omae no koto ga mono **Sugoku** suki ni na ta zo!' Which roughly means 'I'm really liking you!'. Yes, 'Suki' is 'like', not 'love'. BUT! He used 'sugoku', which is a Strong like. There's mild like; 'sukoshi suki' and normal like; 'totemo suki'. Those two are commonly used by Japanese. 'Sugoku', however, is not frequently used; it's only applied when you REALLY _really _liked it. So, 'sugoku suki' is really close to 'love', in my opinion. (laughs) People, forget about SasuNaru and let's root for KakaNaru! XD


	9. Because he didn't want to realize

Warnings: Alternative timeline, sort of non-con, angst, SasuNaru and mention of NaruSasu (and Damn I'll have to change my rating)

Quite a long Drabble...1.128 words...sigh.

* * *

He led a revolution.

After working off-stage with the Akatsuki, he managed to defeat Uchiha Madara and eliminate both Pein and Konan, he had in his hands the most powerful machine ever presented in the ninja world, capable on decimating any village with only a simple flick of thumb.

But he considered himself "selfless". He proposed to the village that roused the downfall of his clan a small "trade". He wouldn't turn everything to minimal ashes for a small price:

"Come here, my toy."

A pair of cerulean eyes narrowed, opting to stand rebelliously in front of him. He gave an aggravated groan before activating a small amount of chakra on his hand, a long lash appearing on his fingertips and directed towards the long sun-kissed neck that it already had a collar attached to it. The thread quickly shortened its length, approaching their bodies until the contrast in their skins was so closely evident.

"I don't have time to play around today, idiot, so let's go directly to where it truly interest us, right?" The malicious voice whispered closely to the tanned ear, and the blond shivered, if it was caused from disgust or lust, he would never know.

"Fucker. Go die you asshole!" As usual, the untamed soul initiated a violent wrestle on the bed and he usually would humor his victim by sparring until submission. However, today wasn't this day.

With another small amount of chakra on his hand, his prey made some gurgled noises on his throat as energy and chakra were sipping out, his fallen body still struggled in the middle of the rich satin sheets.

He licked his lips as his eyes drank each detail of the alluring torso expanding and contracting from forced exhaustion and the electric blue color gazing with hatred back. His hand yanked the soft pieces of sun as his teeth were already marking his property.

"I've already said that I'm not patient today to play your games, dumbass. You should've just obeyed me and I'd have tried to be nicer to you now."

"Jerk…Sicko…like fuck you'd do that you—AH! No—Son of a bitch! You—Oooh, shit, stop—No, stop you asshole—No no no nonononono—AAAAAAH!!!" Aside the sharp yell, the golden-haired man gritted his teeth, swallowing down the throaty screams coming from the pained invasion in his body.

This man was mad. This man was seriously demented, sadist and utterly insane. He took pleasure to rip his inside, destroy every physical and emotional barrier that he placed and corrode any attempt of rejection. The way his onyx eyes flickered from pleasure, finding ecstasy from marring his spirit as a rhythmical sound plundered onto his body made him…never understand.

Naruto never understood.

Akatsuki succeeded to extract the Kyuubi from his body, though the Konoha nins arrived on time before they could also extract his soul inside the machine. However, the Team Hawk was also there to plan a coup d'etat against Madara after the Konoha nins had hurriedly returned to their village to heal the blond shinobi.

And now this ruthless and cruel dictator ruled over the Rain Village, he wondered why…why him?

He'd never imagine that his friend, his strongest bond, would sexually desire him, even though they constantly declared that they were almost brothers. The first night was too shocking, too painful and he could only recall blurry colors as an after taste. That crazy man would daily seek to violate him, many times with disastrous ends, some would have even bloodied remains. And some…that person would have the sickening satisfaction to feel the unwanted pleasure poisoning on his veins, as that tight sensation threw Naruto over the edge.

Today…was the usual days. Obscure, twisted, nauseating.

(A sin)

Naruto tried to block the rapture coiling inside, from a constant buzz on his brain to a heated pool around his tights.

A gasp escaped.

A smug grunt.

Wet sounds of slapping expanded throughout the room, the timing in between shrank, and shrank and shrank…until there was none. Loud, erotic, lust.

(Stop!)

He couldn't find coherency, because it already disintegrated the moment he stepped inside this room. He didn't want to open his eyes, because he would see that dark soul, tainting his entire being.

(He didn't want to close his eyes, because he would realize.)

His cobalt eyes fled anywhere, away from the vision that plagued every goddamn day. Away from that blissful expression that, unfortunately, mirrored to his own. Because he didn't want to realize.

(Realize what?)

There was a shout…they took some breaths to calm the wild beat in their hearts. As his persecutor fell on his side, waiting to cool their bodies, they prepared to their slumber.

Naruto didn't understand. Why?

He's not an idiot. After some months of survey, he could comprehend the schedule of each of the guards patrolling around the house. The room was chakra locked, if he tried to open it, it'd absorb all his stamina. Before the…activity, the oppressor would personally feed him to prevent malnutrition, so that man was the only one who opened and closed the door. However, there was a window in this room, placed above his height but short enough to be used as an escape route.

Naruto already knew…everything. Five seconds, change of guard.

He heard incoming sounds of steps, exchange of them, as another died out.

The ivory body at his side made garbled noises, the vibration exhaling from the chapped lips brushing his neck.

Three more minutes, the guard will take a nap.

The sounds of steps halted and silenced.

A milky colored arm snaked around his waist, the strongest sign of possession, more remarkable than…his leash.

The guard will continue to sleep through three hours, enough time to silently escape outside and hide in the forest.

Naruto didn't understand.

Why?!

Damn it, WHY?!

He observed the luxuriously decorated ceiling, the orange lightning turning, dimmed as shadows surrounded the room, showing the passage of time.

Why…

Why—!

Why, FUCK, WHY!!!!

AND NOW, THE GODDAMN GUARD WOULD GO AWAY TO TAKE A LONG LEAK!

WHY!!!!

Suddenly, his body would stun from shock as a warm breath approached his whiskered cheek. A contented sigh whispered from those (sinful) lips as the stunning face would affectionately nuzzle his sun-kissed skin.

Why…?

The natural temperature emanating from that tantalizing body provided the blanket that would warm him inside this cold night.

…why…

Sasuke's aristocratic expression furrowed almost apologetic, as the mouth, slowly shifted to spell, syllable per syllable, the caging words.

"Naruto…"

And he would stifle the incoming droplets raging towards his blue eyes.

_Because__ he didn't want to realize…_


	10. Confessions II

_Confessions II_

Contents: Alternative timeline. Implied SasuNaruSasu but it can be understood as **very **close bonds.

_

* * *

_Naruto never understood, but at the moment he finally convinced the Bastard to return to Konoha, his retrieval was far from being violent, battles and exchanging blows everywhere. Sasuke just returned. Said "Hn"; joined the army against Madara as he also saw an opportunity to kill Danzo in the process.

The era, however, was too haggard to let them pause and reflect upon it. There were constant threats of war, all alliances were frail and every step had to be carefully planned to stop any attempt of uproar. Naruto had quickly risen as Rokudaime Hokage, Sasuke at his side as his advisor, throwing their time to protect the land that Naruto's father and Sasuke's brother had sacrificed their lives for its' sake.

Hurried times called hurried measures. He had his career as Hokage to care, Sasuke had his obligations as the last Uchiha to fulfill. They were still close friends, bickering and laughing all the time, their zealous eyes watching every move on their village. For being a leader, Naruto didn't have the heart to find a woman that would possess his soul passionately, Konoha and his friends (Sasuke too) had already stolen a great portion of it. So he married a kind woman that wouldn't interfere too much on his administration over Konoha, that would follow him loyally behind as a diligent wife and would take good care of their children as they grew up to be the next generation after his.

Sasuke also didn't want to find someone who would eliminate the gap that their family had left ruthlessly behind, sometimes…he felt that someone had already filled in. But he needed to populate once again the Uchiha compounds, revive his clan. Therefore, he called many strong kunoichis, paid them as surrogate mothers and hired many baby-sitters to take care of his children. Some of the mothers would also help him on taking care of them, however, he had never grew emotionally attached to any women inside his mansion. The next generation…was all that he could care.

As both of the central pillars of Konoha planted carefully their seeds, trimmed the unnecessary branches, protect them from hazardous outside meddlers, watched them grow and stick strongly their roots as they continued spreading their will of fire, Sasuke and Naruto finally saw that their work were done.

After seeing many comrades die, friends deceased, spouses draining away and grand grandsons continuing their work, they were finally alone.

They settled in a house at last, in a far away location from the fire country with a astounding landscape to gaze in their everyday lives, watching with their wrinkled eyes and experienced lines…and see.

"You know…"

Breathing the fresh smell of pines and moist.

"I love you."

The brilliant sapphire eyes crinkled warmly.

"I love you too."

Nothing is too late in the end…right?

* * *

AN: This…is also one of the "I-can-totally-see-this-happening-in-the-real-Naruto-manga". As Naruto and Sasuke have bonds that are stronger than any physical or psychological need. Yeah, I think that since their love is above than any material (material? I can't find a better word) significance, so they probably won't indentify their love as "lovers" love. They just love each other. That's all. Because of that, they would probably marry any women, because it's something regular in their lives, but the strongest bonds would still be with each other. They will keep living, as long as the other will lean and rooting for him, that's all that really matters.

(scratching of head) Maybe that's why SasuNaruSasu fascinates me too much. As Sasuke confessed to Naruto (only when they are geezers, man, talk about being slow) I think that it can also be understood that he meant as being his closest…closest. Sasuke was never good with emotional words, but when he uses it…he really meant it. And when he said that he loves Naruto…it's because no one else would be entitled to have his love. But not meant as anything sexual or anything like that. The purest form of love. I guess.

Uh…and suddenly I'm updating this thing too quickly. Hey, drabbles are _really _fun to write…it's quite addicting!


	11. Unamed 03

"Eat. The. Vegetables."

"Hell no! Look at the yicky color! It's…it's…GREEN! It's, ewww, BROCOLLIS!"

"It's not only green! There's also carrots, it's orange, your favorite color right?!"

"But right now, the way it's crushed into pasta, mixed with…(shudders) _cereal_ and and…ewww, asparagus, it resembles a puke. Bleaaaaah…"

"Are you insulting my mother's favorite recipe?!"

"It just proves that inside your family everyone had some screw looses on the head! Who'd in sane mind would like to cook this…this…THING?!"

"Better than YOU, who prefers to eat this…unhealthy, artificial, sickening food that you call instant cup noodles!"

"What's the problem about that! I want RAMEN DAMMIT! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NO! EAT MY FOOD!"

"I DON'T WANNA! TEME!"

"Dobe, either you eat it IN THIS INSTANT or I'll shove it down your throat!"

"HAH! As if! A moron like you wouldn't be able to even touch a strand of hair from the great Uzumaki Naruto!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

…

Later, while both of them were doing communities services (even though they were the current Rokudaime Hokage and his faithful ANBU Captain, tsc tsc, have some shame of yourselves) cowered in fear from the rage of a certain kunoichi, more widely known as "The ogre power behind the cute face" (or you may prefer knowing her name, Haruno Sakura), they didn't want to reveal what was the reason behind for…

Destroying half of Konoha.


	12. The men of her life

_The men of her Life_

Contents: NaruSasuNaru, friendship of Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura. (poor girl…)

* * *

"So it's obvious that we'll have to investigate this perimeter instead on moving in this pinpoint, since it's pointless in this mission."

"Dobe, I've already said that we should investigate to gather necessary information since what do we currently have now it's insufficient to carry on this mission successfully."

"Why are you such an ice-prick obsessive asshole?! I say that we already have enough information about it, right Sakura-chan?"

"Huh…well…"

"Obviously, usuratonkachi, Sakura is saving herself from responding you because she does not want to waste her saliva that _my _idea is better than yours."

"Sasuke-kun, that's a little…"

"Maybe she doesn't want to answer to save _your _face, since she doesn't want to show that the ex-dead-last of the class can make better strategies than the 'genius' of our generation, Ba-s-tar-d!"

"You two, you should stop—"

"She doesn't _need _to save _my _face, anyways, since it's evident that as **professional **shinobis, we should prepare ourselves meticulously instead of rushing thoughtlessly without care like some dobe I know."

"HEY! You know it's not true! Right, Sakura-chan?!"

"Well, Sakura?"

One set of blue and another set of graphite eyes peered over the horrified green ones.

"(Clears throat) You know, we _are _in short of time to search for grounded information…"

Small dance of victory while the other one brooded over it.

"But the information we received is _indeed _incomplete and we may need some more intel to gather and use to our benefit…"

A smug smirk while the other one moped around.

"So…how about we divide our tasks?" Small smile of peace-giving.

"No way!" "No." Two voices rose at the same time.

(an incoming rush of headache) "And may I know _why_?"

Simultaneous accusing finger as well as annoyed voices. "Because Teme/Dobe's idea sucks/is abominable!"

"You know _well _that this is only a clash of egos, so we _had e-nou-gh._" Heavy sound of bumping on the desk. Simultaneous gulps.

"Okay…"

"Hn."

"Great! Now how are we going to divide the tasks now…"

"I'll go gather the information Sakura."

"Yeah, I'll tap some of their security around too."

"Ok…and then, I'll go—"

"With me, Sakura-chan!" "I need some of your help Sakura." Synchronized voices. Again.

A sigh came from the poor kunoichi while she felt that this scenario was freakingly similar to their genin years as the (childish) men exchanged their glares through currents of electricity.

"Teme, it's obvious that Sakura-chan would prefer going with _me._ Why would she waste her time trying to gather the latest gossip of the town…?"

"And why would _she _waste her time doing child tricks wasting her talent in ninja skills…? Dobe."

"You, know, guys…"

"Bah! It's obvious that since she's a genjutsu specialist, _I_'ll use her abilities better than _you_, anyways! And she works better with _me_, rather with an emo anti-social jerk like you!"

"She would work better with a goofy, rash and irrational ninja like you?! Feh. Now _you_'re underestimating her talents, dumbass. And she would work tremendously well with me, after all, _she _has better approaches with me rather _than you!_"

"Where, you asshole?!"

"Why, she used to have a crush on me when we were 13!"

(An embarrassed blush) "Sasuke-kun!"

"That was millenniums ago! I bet that she doesn't even glance at you nowadays, not when the material to be ogled is only an ice-prick, sickening pale skin and chicken-ass hair like an Uchiha bastard I know! And, obviously, I have better assets to be ogled than _you!_"

"Oh really, where, u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi?!"

"She had a pretty goddamn long look on me when I was training for my Wind recomposition!! She was simply mesmerized by my perfect body with bulging muscles soaked beneath the waterfalls!"

(her flush getting redder) "Naruto!"

"And how you're going to prove about this, dumbass?! From what I've heard from Kakashi-sensei, you weren't exactly paying attention to your surroundings except your training!"

"I've asked Sai, of course! He said that she kept standing at the same point from three hours long, uninterrupted! Obviously, that meant something!"

"Hey! Can you two just stop—"

"And you'd believe in that penis-obsessed freak?! That deviant probably said from what he had read from some weird book since he has social skills the size of peanut pea!"

"Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't insult Sai—"

"Bah! That doesn't exclude the fact that she _offered _to feed me Ramen after the fight of –"

"SHAAAAAANNNAROOOOOOO!!!!" A deafening scream followed with a loud noise of a stony table splitting in two cut the discussion in half.

An authoritative voice yelled while the men shrank in fear. "I've had enough of you two morons! Some thing is to bicker in everything whenever you idiots want to compete your _poor ego_, but _another _**thing **is to drag me into it! You're digging out pasts that you shouldn't have brought up, like, _ever, _before!"

"But—"

"Saku—"

"And I have enough of you freaks! If I ever catch you morons saying those types of things again…" (Cracking knuckles) "Consider yourselves _pretty __**dead**_."

"Yes, Sakura-chan." "Yes Sakura." Two sheepish mumbles.

"Alright now—"

"It's the teme/dobe's fault, anyways!" Another pointing of fingers.

"Stop imitating me you Bastard!"

"You should being the dumb mimicking monkey, usura—"

Cracking their (hard) heads altogether with a soundly noise.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!!!! I've had enough! I don't want to talk to you guys now! We're calling this night off!!"

"Eh? But the mi—"

"I don't wanna know! I don't wanna hear you imbeciles anymore, any time soon!"

"But Saku—"

"'M not listening! I'm sleeping!"

"The mission—"

"_Sleeping_!"

"Tommorr—"

"SLEEPING!" A heavy sound of door banging close.

Taking some time for their eardrums to stop buzzing. A glare.

"See, Teme?! You're the one who made Sakura-chan so angry!"

"You're the one who can't even devise a simple plan, much else this difficult S-class mission dobe!"

"Now Sakura-chan is going to avenge against us by dragging us tomorrow to shop around the town you jerk!"

"It's not my fault if you're so stupid, usuratonkachi! You shouldn't have brought up your stupid ass memories to embarrass her around! Who'd want to ogle an uninteresting body like _yours_?!"

"Hey! I resent that! You yourself are the one who started that she used to have a crush on you before! And you've never complained about my body you jerk! My body is perfectly fine!"

"_Fine?! _Obviously you're not lately looking at your mirror lately. You call your body _fine_?! You need some work-out, scrawny moron like yourself."

"I don't see you complaining anytime when we have sex. Actually, you don't complain at all, you keep wanting to have seconds, you Bastard!"

"Obviously, _you're _the one who keeps wanting for more, unlike me. You're the one who keeps yelling 'more', 'harder', 'faster', 'yes', 'Sasuke', since I'm great in bed!"

"You're not great in bed! I just like to spice things up unlike you, my icy princess! And I'm better than you in many ways! You like my blow jobs! You've always craved for my blow jobs! I give a better head than you!"

"You don't! You just don't like mine because you prefer rim jobs! And I give a _wonderful_ task especially if afterwards you like the on four styl—"

"How can you say something like that! I'm the one who knows exactly your favorite position, since I know exactly where to put my cock right on—"

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE'S, JUST FUCK ALREADY AND LET ME REST IN PEACE, GODDAMMIT!"

"…"

"…"

"…………"

Awkward silence.

"M-maybe I should return to my bed…and pretend that I didn't hear anything about this just now."

"Yes. Because you're sleeping."

"Because I'm sleeping."

"Right."

* * *

Author notes: I don't know if I can say that Sakura is a lucky girl or not…I'd choose the latter. XD


	13. Japanese Tea Ceremony

Naruto sighed, perched up at the side of some antique room while he was surrounded by a circle of old ladies wearing kimonos. For someone who's twenty years old, the Bastard _surely _had some _real _oldies hobby.

"Dobe, stop moving so much and keep your position still." The Uchiha muttered quietly on his seated place while the blond nin kept squirming around.

Sasuke and Naruto participated in a weekly event of Traditional Tea Ceremony in Konoha that Hinata was also in. Sasuke enjoyed those quiet moments, Naruto _loathed _it. Sasuke "convinced" the hyperactive idiot to tag along with him (more like threatened to cut his daily Ramen ration if he didn't do it so) since he thought that it'd be a good exercise of patience.

Patience, sure. Naruto was utterly bored while he observed the Tea Ceremony master wait for the water to warm up while all the participants sat with their knees bended politely and savored the sight of cherry flowers blossoming from the trees. It'd be a breathtaking memory…if his legs weren't screaming for help. God…he can't feel his feet.

"Naruto-kun…you should continue sitting in the upright position…" The young Hyuuga mumbled while she kindly offered another Japanese sweet. Naruto gladly accepted, trying to relieve his hungered stomach.

At the first week that all the feminine population discovered that the famous dark and bright duo shinobis entered inside such program, there were a sudden huge number of inscriptions joining in. Most of the girls, obviously, were there to drink certain milky and caramel flavor with their eyes, enjoy the particular scenery of certain handsome me—trees, gardens, of course, natural beauty…and squeal delighted from the traditional rules that were required inside this ceremony…such as a Naruto and a Sasuke wearing kimonos, which definitely didn't have anything related to the perfect way of mixing the powder tea.

Luckily, some were dispersed after the ultimate Uchiha Glare of Doom (patent still in need since it's in phase of testing) though most of their expulsion were caused from, strangely enough, Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress enjoyed immensely the Japanese Tea Ceremony and those were the rare times that she couldn't maintain a high patience against any disruption (and there were quite a lot from all the shrill shout of fangirls) and therefore she…huh…subtly showed them the way out. (incapacitated them by sealing their chakras with Hyuuga's Jyuuken).

Though afterwards the _male _population got to know that the Hyuuga beauty was also enrolled in and went to confirm it. That meant that many of the men saw this as an opportunity to ogle the shy girl drinking elegantly the tea and preparing the ceremony, some of them even whistled crudely in the meantime. Obviously, Sasuke and Naruto shooed some out with dark glowering and silent death threats. However, nothing was more efficient than an over-protective cousin, namely Hyuuga Neji, when he arrived in a fateful day and also _kindly _showed them the way out. (we're not going to describe it since this is a T rated fic)

Now we're returning to the current timeline…Naruto snoozing, out of sheer boredom.

"B-But Naruto-kun…maybe you could see the interesting side of this event…the cultural significances while they prepare the tea…" Hinata lightly smiled to lift the ambience.

Naruto regarded with a look of "Please-kill-me-now" to her back.

The Ceremony master already started to use the brush and mixed the green powder in deftly speed as their servants brought out the Japanese sweets. (the previous ones, currently lodged on Naruto's stomach weren't in par of the regulations of the event)

"Enjoy the smoothness of the liquid running on your throat while you appreciate the richness of its flavor…" Hinata continued to explain while they turned the tea cups.

Naruto barely acknowledged her explanation, choosing to heave a cosmic, unabridged and unrestrained yawn.

"And eat the sweet, complementing the previous bitter taste of green tea while you admire the Japanese trees…" She described while her light colored iris lifted upwards, widening with awe.

The cerulean ones dropped downwards, his eyelids narrowing with sleepiness.

In this collected moment, Sasuke chose it to silently glide his cup to the ground and spoke nonchalantly the crucial statement that would leave Hinata flushed and hyperventilating throughout the whole day:

"Dobe, if you quietly obey to the end of this ceremony I'll let you top me tonight."

All the rest of the participants were gladly puzzled that the hyperactive blond would suddenly be so eager and compelled to help them in that day though they couldn't exactly connect it with a certain quirk of lips from the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't mind, really, because he just had arrived _extremely _tired from a mission and _really_ didn't want to do all the work at that time.

He may have some old-fashioned activities but others…man…

* * *

Author Notes: (cough cough) huh…I know that I was supposed to write some other fics but…drabbles are easier to write and I'm tireeeedd…


	14. How to deal with Fangirls Class 101

_"How to deal with Fangirls" __classes 101_

_

* * *

_Dating the famed genius heart-throb Uchiha Sasuke eliminated a lot of his fangirls of Konoha over the course of their relationship. Eliminated, not _extinguished. _Everyday, Uzumaki Naruto had to devise thousands of strategies to fend off stubborn women. True to his nickname; "prankster and the number one unpredictable ninja", he had succeeded so far to create numerous plans, but here are some of his favorite ones:

* * *

_1. The extremely fast and efficient __"Hit-and-Run" Strategy_

Naruto was casually taking a stroll towards the Mission Reports when he found an annoying girl next to Sasuke, apparently she was trying to ask for directions. The blond scoffed. As if. As he couldn't identify the typical pattern of giving sweetly smiles and giving sexy (uergh) poses in every five seconds.

When the brunet, already furrowing his eyebrows with exasperation began to call her off, Naruto felt his cue to approach towards his victims and "gently" makes her realize that this Uchiha's ass was _his_:

"Heya Sasuke!" He roughly slapped the unsuspecting dark-haired shinobi's bottom and used some few more seconds to _fondle _it a little bit. "Nine o'clock, at our bed right? See ya later!"

After some calculated steps away from the gawking mouth of that girl, he declared out loud in a way that it would be _impossible _to be mistaken:

"Don't forget to buy the lube!"

He probably lost his turn to top that night, but the devastated look from that pestilence was sadistically delicious and the murderous-embarrassed look on Sasuke was _utterly _**priceless.**

**

* * *

**_2. The humiliating and __sadist "I-know-better-than-you-who-thinks-that-knows-better-than-anyone-else" Strategy_

The blond shinobi was grinning teeth to teeth while he jogged towards the training grounds to meet his brooding boyfriend. He just had found a scroll and was dying to study it and applied on combat. As he arrived on the appointed place, he instantly growled when he met _another _fangirl with Sasuke.

That woman, unlike many others, was a professional stalker. She followed them everywhere, taking notes and paying for information that she gathered from ex-Sasuke fanclub members.

Most of the times, when any fangirl would stalk them, they would get a clue about Sasuke and Naruto almost inseparable relationship. However, she was also another freaking homophobe, believing that she'd probably _save _Sasuke from his blindness and return to the _world of light._

Naruto sighed while he sauntered closer to them. The girl was currently holding a box with a brilliant wrapping and was ecstatically chattering (one-sided conversation) as the Uchiha merely ignored her.

At the moment she was delivering her present, Naruto smirked evilly and spoke:

"Hey Sasuke! Wazzat, a present? Lemme see!" Without properly consulting her, he took the present off her hands.

"Hm…too bad, his favorite color is silver and black, not blue." He pointed to the cover. Then he touched the lacing with his fingertips. "Red is also not a good choice, he likes cold colors instead of hot."

He opened the package. "Oh, is that chocolate?! Yum!" And popped one into his mouth. "Too sweet, Sasuke prefers a brand that has bitter taste and mixes with orange ones. Hm…" He idly munched. "You chose almonds, but he hates the kind of chocolate that put seeds inside. He prefers eating with dried fruits."

The tanned man made a satisfying sound with his lips before mockingly quirking them up. "But anyways, Sasuke usually hates chocolates because he hates sweets." And returned the half-open, half-eaten box to her. "There ya go!"

As the girl turned her back to them and was depressingly going away, Naruto purposely launched the next piercing words:

"Better luck next time!"

* * *

_3. The highly used and __tremendously gratifying "PDA" Strategy, the abbreviation of "Public Display of Affection"._

Naruto was fuming. The current client was some air-headed daughter of some lord that they were assigned to protect. Since he was the current captain of this mission, he had the obligations to listen to any specific demands from her father while…

The infuriating girl was shamelessly clinging to his boyfriend, trying to extract some date from him.

Sasuke, on his side, was using the Uchiha Glare ® back at her, but that bitc—girl _wasn't _taking the clue.

They ended briefly the reunion (the lord probably felt the darkening waves coming from the Kyuubi vessel) and Naruto calmly walked to them, wearing a serene smile all the time.

When that girl was moving to give a playful peck on Sasuke's cheek, Naruto conveniently placed an arm between them, and, using a sweetening and very courteous tone of voice that he had ever mustered in the course of his shinobi career, he spoke:

"Excuse me."

And proceeded to kiss the daylights out of Sasuke.

After some subsequent minutes of saliva trading, tongue clashing, orchestra of moans and ass-grabbing, they detached the lips of each other to catch some breath and pried away from the flabbergasted girl.

As Naruto saw a jaw dropped on the floor, widening eyes and a large trickle of blood coming from her nostrils, he smirked knowingly.

Sounds like another yaoi fangirl was born.


	15. How to deal with Fanboys Class 101

"_How to deal with Fanboys" classes 101_

_

* * *

_Differently from Uchiha Sasuke, who had a long history of fangirls, Uzumaki Naruto, although he had his share of squealing stalkers, most of his admirers were _men_. And unlike any foolish girl, where he could silent them (and make them have cardiac attack; hallucinations of bloodshed and gore and this isn't even the Mangekyou version) with just one Glare, the fanboys presented a bigger problem. For once, they tended to be more lewd and more aggressive, some even had the illusion that they would be on par with the Uchiha's abilities on battle. Let us say that lately Konoha hospitals had a huger income of patients with several "amputations" around certain parts of bodies.

Since they couldn't compete against the seething and utterly possessive lover, they had chosen a sneakier way of approach, using Naruto's obliviousness and bighearted trait to their own gain. It is the blond's rabid bulldog job—I mean, Sasuke's job, to ensure that nothing will go wrong with his stupid dobe:

* * *

_1. The "See-that-delicious-body-there? It's-all-mine" __Strategy_

"Naruto-sempai…" Muttered shyly a newbie chuunin ninja. "Could you give us some tips on tampering the electrical parts of this house? There's a lot of cords that we don't understand…"

"Eh? No problem! I'll help you out!" Beamed the blond shinobi as some others leered perversely.

Sasuke, on the other side of this house, had just encountered a false wall that needed to be destroyed though he already used all his explosive tags. While he was looking for Naruto to crumble it to rubbles with his Rasengan, he heard some whispers:

"Whoa, see that? Man…I'd do anything to have that piece of juicy meat!"

"Hm…yeah." Sasuke couldn't see but guessed the owner of this voice was wearing a _very _perv leer.

A louder noise asked. "Naruto-sempai, can you explain clearer how do we disconnect the blue thread from the red one?"

"Well…" A familiar voice responded. "As you can see, if you take this part…" There was grunting of someone moving further from his previous position while many murmured approvingly. "And then you can carefully divide the root using a knife afterwards."

"I see. Can you continue explaining to us? We're taking notes to help us out." Another voice added.

"No problem here." Naruto answered.

It was this moment that Sasuke, frowning, went towards the crowd and his eyes registered a very surprising and extremely arousing situation.

Almost like the present moment was extracted from some high XXX-rated porn, Naruto was bended forward on his knees to show a _very_ well-shaped and _very _well-endowed ass, wiggling occasionally while the oblivious usuratonkachi was fully concentrated on his job. It was taking all of Sasuke's willpower to just go there, rip apart the black jounin pants and let that tender globs of flesh meet his rightful owner.

Firstly though…he needed to eliminate certain obstructions.

"What's the commotion happening here?" He asked faintly, poking on some random victim.

"Eh he he…" Smirked slyly the soon-to-be incinerated man. "Naruto-sempai he—oh shit! Sasuke-sem—" Too late, The brunet had already crushed their heads together in a very painful thud.

"Be grateful I'm in a good mood now insignificant fools." We wonder why he's in such high spirits. "Go away and patrol somewhere away from here or this mission report will register a certain numbers of _causalities._" A Uchiha Glare ®.

As all the shinobi quickly scampered with frightened glances (Sasuke didn't want to kill them right now…it'd ruin the ambiance for…activities) the Uchiha gave a predatory smirk as he glided silently towards his boyfriend, like a lion ready to voraciously devour his prey.

"Dobe." A grunt.

A lively acknowledgement responded. "Oh! Sasuke! Good, you're here, can you help me up on…what are you do—hey! What the fuck you're doing to my pa—!"

Do we _really _have to continue this story?

* * *

_2. The "Show-restricted-to-only-me" Strategy_

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Blurted out the shopkeeper as the splashed water had found an unfortunate target.

"No problem, I can manage by myself." Naruto waved a sympathetic hand while every part of his body, from the waist up was completely dampened. His orange baggy jumpsuit, regrettably, now clang tightly to his body like a second skin. (Hooray!...what?)

As he beamed unworried, trying to ease the girl that bowing profusely in apologetic notion, he failed to notice the perv leer hiding on her face.

He walked away from her, unzipping his orange jacket to reveal an equal wet black t-shirt (and currently equal snuggling close to his muscled body) he sighed, troubled.

"Damn…I think I'll have to remove it before I get a cold." Many onlookers readied their cameras as the blond started to peel off his shirt, slowly revealing a smooth and sun-kissed skin until—

Suddenly, faster than a blink of an eye, all of their machines were destroyed from a Chidori Nagashi piercing _very near _to their noses while his boyfriend used a Shunshin no Jutsu (body flicker) to throw a gigantic towel over the mop of golden hair.

"Dobe. It's summer, you don't need to undress yourself…" Cue to dark Uchiha Glare ® targeting various perverts. "when you're wet. It'll get dried in due time."

"Hm…if you say so." He accepted with ease the offered towel while many people whined from the loss of eye-candy. "But I'm afraid that I'd get a cold with this wet shirt."

Sasuke snorted. "Dumbass, you don't need to worry about this."

His lover frowned. "Oh really? Why?"

"You're an idiot. Idiots never get a cold. Aren't you aware of the popular and wise saying about this?" Cue to Uchiha Smirk ™ targeting the dumb dobe.

"WHAT! You bastard, I'm going to show who the hell is the idiot here you—" And the seething Kitsune continued to ramble following his lover to the training grounds, unaware that he was being successfully removed from prying eyes by a smug Sasuke.

All the fanboys tsk-ed from the failed operation.

* * *

_3. The "Don't-you-dare-get-any-closer-from-my-property" Strategy _(You're not very creative with names, eh, Sasuke?)

Sasuke here, was currently trying to open a black hole and throw his target inside so he won't ever _dare _to flirt _his _Naruto in front of him. So far he had succeeded on creating daggers, shurikens, cows from space, atomic bombs and bio-hazard zombies with the force of his Glare but the frikkin' _sonofabitch_ wasn't taking the clue.

The same could be said from his oblivious idiot, which was currently talking to the Thunder jounin about the current diplomatic relations with his country, taking seriously his Hokage duties. The other man, obviously, was shamelessly smirking lewdly and speaking sly innuendos all the time.

He dared to talk within twenty centimeters of difference from his dobe! _T-wen-ty _centimeters! (50 inch) Obviously, that mongrel needed to learn once and for all that _no one, _and I repeat again, _no one _had the right to be _this_ near to the stupid usuratonkachi. Sasuke had the obligation to make _anyone _and **everyone **understand this fact.

At the moment the Thunder jounin moved to give a peck on the whiskered cheek; before Naruto himself could react, showers of shurikens, explosive tags and a blow of fire jutsu were directed to the victim while the latter whelped desperately, his back on fire.

"Haven't you had _enough_ on being the possessive and jealous Bastard?" Muttered his lover, while he had to sign thousands of papers apologizing about the misunderstand constructed. The jounin was currently hospitalized due to several lacerations and third grade burns, but nothing "serious".

"You're right. I should've killed him instead of injuring that disrespectful moron or he wouldn't keep whining about threatening our alliance." Answered nonchalantly the Uchiha.

At meeting the deadpanned expression on the cerulean eyes, the brunet smirked evilly.

"Don't worry. I'm good at eliminating incriminating evidences."

* * *

Sasuke's Strategies may not be as inventive as Naruto's, but he guarantees that is as efficient as it is.

* * *

Author notes: Naruto _do _seems the type of having more fanboys than fangirls, don't you agree with me? Look at the line of his stalkers people! From Gaara, to Sai, Neji, Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke (obviously), Itachi and so more. (shaking head) The only girls interested in him would be Sakura and Hinata.

(fantasying Naruto with that delicious position in Strategy 1) (Wiping the drool on her mouth) Um. Yeah.

Is it strange that whenever I find drawing of a naked Naruto, I get a nosebleed, a perv leer and two thumbs up while if I find an equally naked Sasuke I frown?


	16. Can't you see I'm protesting here!

_What?! I'm busy! Can't you see I'm protesting here?!_

Warning: possible OOC…and crude jokes XD.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had always a very clashy and explosive relationship since their teenage years. Whether on sparring, arguing and trading competition auras, (having sex) they constantly had their battle auras switched on.

Eventually, one of those fights would get uglier than the average and would lead to a serious break-up that would devastate the entire Konoha (literally and figuratively speaking). Currently, they had a very _very _serious discussion that lead them to destroy half of Hokage's tower and end their problem with a silent treatment on both sides.

Yeah, that probably meant that their bickering would range to one month, the reason must have been something incredibly stupid like ramen, sex or ego speaking, and in due time it would finish with a whole week of make-up sex.

Anyways…let's concentrate on the issue.

Naruto, as he fortunately and proudly hold the maximum title inside their dear Konoha village, Rokudaime Hokage, thought that maybe he should _use _all the faculties presented to him and give a well deserved lesson to that horny Bastard.

At this present time, the proud, powerful, imperious, superior Uchiha Sasuke, one of the new sannin of this era and talented ANBU captain was…sitting on the mission report desk.

The people who were already acquaintance with the brooding brunet understood oh-so-well that they should wisely stand a few yards away from the Uchiha until his rage could stir a little bit down.

Other people, unfortunately, didn't have such luck.

Big round eyes, innocent from the first years of genin, shyly peeked from behind of the wooden table to the piercing onyx ones.

"Eh…I've come here to show my report." He lifted a stack of papers with his chubby hands to the dark-haired ninja.

"Hn." Sasuke picked up the papers just to humor himself on what kind of gibberish this child would write on. And he snorted. "Rescued a cat? That's all? When you're fourteen years old? When I was as old as you, I had to rescue my dumbass of a teammate from icy needles and almost died in the process. What kind of failure are you?"

As the pouting lip was trembling, trying to contain some pearls of tears burning on his eyes, Sasuke sighed. "Grow up and disappear from my sight. I do not want to babysit crybabies like you."

And that made the Genin sob harder.

"Hey! Aren't you being harsh against a mere Genin, you asshole?!" Protested his jounin teacher, patting sympathetically the small kid. "Hush, it's all right, everything will be fine, let's just give this report to this meanie and I'll treat your lunch ok?" He spoke to his student.

"Hn. Too bad. I'm not accepting any report." Sasuke snorted.

"What do you mean, you're not accepting any report? You're working on the mission report area!" The jounin angrily retorted.

"Exactly. I'm not working. I'm on strike and refuse to acknowledge these unfair treatments against honest employees."

That made all the presented people blink bewildered in response. It was a common fact that in all the years of governing Konoha, the Hokage was always a fair and righteous leader.

"And what are you protesting about? Salary? Work hours? Food coupons?" One asked.

The brunet muttered almost imperceptibly. "Some dobe who doesn't comply certain requests from certain refined tastes…"

"Huh? Say what?" The jounin cupped his year, trying to keen his hearing senses.

Only to meet a seething Glare at his direction. "None of your business."

The jounin frowned though he didn't complain until he questioned. "Then, where should I send my report instead of here? I can't simply left it abandoned."

"You can go straight to the corner, on the far left, and then turn right after the fifth door, to take the third row from the left to right that has the banner 'complains' on the desk." Sasuke recited imperturbably and mechanically instead.

The jounin protested. "What?! But if I put in the 'complains' file, lord knows how many months it'll drag until we can receive the next mission! Why you fuckin—" He made a move to punch the ivory face…

Until a Chidori Nagashi flew straight ahead to his direction, few inches away from the left ear while the frightened jounin could hear the close buzzing from electrical current.

"Got any more complaint here?" The Uchiha asked. The jounin vigorously shook his head in negative.

"Good." On his other hand he showed a Chidori. "Anyone else want to complain?" He calmly spoke while everyone in the whole room simultaneously shook their heads terrified in response. "Do you have any more question?"

"Eh…" Someone a wee bit more courageous squeaked out. "Can't you open any exception in this rule?"

Sasuke raised his black eyebrow. "Very well. Any elder or children under ten years old can give his reports to me. The same could say from anyone who's currently hospitalized and have grave injuries to sustain."

Everyone sweatdropped. Since there rarely are old people in active service inside such perilous job and even rarely children who enter that prematurely in this career unless they were an Itachi or Kakashi for instance, it was impossible that anyone would fit in the described characteristics. And if the shinobi were hospitalized due to his grave injuries, why would he risk his life (and sanity) to deliver his report to this unfriendly ninja?

"Um…I'm an elder, can you accept my mission report?" Someone raised his hand.

Sasuke grunted while he received the papers. A brief look and he returned it back.

"Huh? Why?" The ninja asked.

"It is said that you're not an elder. The minimum age of the elderly is 60, and you're 59, so you don't fit in this category. Go and join the line on that side." Sasuke pointed to the growing row of people accumulating inside the room.

"But…!" The shinobi immediately silenced when he saw the chidori forming on Sasuke's hand again.

"In other words, I'm not accepting any report unless you're in threat of dying." The Uchiha declared monotonously.

Everybody gulped dryly, not daring to receive the _real _threat of death from the brunet.

"_Let's see how the usuratonkachi will solve this problem here." _Sasuke thought, his face spreading a very dark and wicked smirk while he crossed his arms on his chest and placed comfortably his feet on the desk.

* * *

Azure eyes blinked puzzled, at the high concentration of ninjas standing inside his Hokage office.

"What the hell is happening here?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sama!" A kunoichi wailed.

"Oh, Hokage-sama!" A chunnin whined.

There were a lot of "Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama" varying on the pitch of voice, timber and gender, though everyone focused to only one type of desperate tone. Naruto's head throbbed from the loud noise concentrating around him.

He was sure that either the world was coming to an end tomorrow or all the ex-members of Akatsuki rose from the dead and were currently infesting everyone with a newly invented zombie virus.

"The ninja currently working on the mission report receiver, he…he…!" And everyone started to cry forlornly together.

"Sasuke-teme? What about him?" Mumbled perplexed the blond, rising a bewildered eyebrow.

"He…he…" One stuttered.

"You won't believe, that ninja…" Another one wept.

"He's not accepting any mission report from any shinobi!" Someone finally blurted out.

"Huh?! Why!" The Hokage shouted in increasing confusion.

"He said that he's on strike!"

"Protesting about something, we don't know why!"

"_So that's why…oh, that little…" _The blond nin narrowed his eyes.

"Hokage-sama, he didn't accept my report and I have serious problems on my spine, you know!"

"He made my Genin cry!"

"He almost cut out my arm!"

"My leg is still numb from his Thunder jutsu!"

"Hokage-sama, do something about this!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, please, solve this issue!"

"Hokage-sama!" Someone cried.

"Hokage-sama!" Another one whimpered.

Two aspirins and five _extra large _bowls of miso Ramen. That's what Naruto concluded that he'll need after he heard continuous and continuous protests of "Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama" while he dispatched all of them as kindly as possible, bam-ing loudly the door after that.

While he inhaled the **umpteenth **bowl, fuming darkly, the blond contemplated.

"_Very well, you sneaky asshole…you frikkin won this fight. __I hope you're satisfied now, __**Bastard**__."_

_

* * *

_"Hn. At least you didn't turn our house into a mess when I wasn't around." The Uchiha snorted imperiously.

"Teme! You know well that I'm perfectly capable on keeping this place intact, ya know!" His lover shouted while he helped Sasuke to lift the heavy briefcase to the stairs.

Sasuke snorted again. Naruto glowered back, though unable to keep a strong venom in his eyes.

Sasuke continued to climb the stairs calmly until he declared in a nonchalantly tone.

"Still, everything would be simpler if you could just accept my idea of using our clones and have a foursome."

"…"

(veinpop)

At least they suppressed their strength in this battle (in fear for Sakura's retaliation). They just destroyed their house.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, the make-up sex still lengthened a whole week. Some people gossiped that they fight every time because their unique type of solving their issues is _extremely _gratifying.

* * *

Author Notes: Kh…curse…plot…bunnies…I had this idea when I've watched the news talking about police protesting about low salaries and only accepting elderly and children complains and assaulting reports.

Oh crap! The drabbles are getting longer and longer!


	17. Happy new Year

Warning: a tentative try to give a romantic moment between this couple.

Contents: a very very very belated Happy New Year drabble.

* * *

The bells of the temple rang so beautifully, melting in the air that made the Rokudaime Hokage pause for a moment on his work and savor each vibrating echo warming his heart.

He had already celebrated the New years festivities between the Leaf ninjas in town, but politely turned down any kind invitation to join them on the last counting minutes stating that he still had a lot of paperwork to do and some other issues to solve.

However, when his long term friend Haruno Sakura herself invited him to spend the last day of the year with her and her family, he confessed:

"Sorry Sakura-chan…I've always spent the New Year's celebration with the Bastard and…you know…" He embarrassingly rubbed the back of his golden spiky head.

The pink-haired kunoichi only beamed in a sisterly way and cupped her hands on his whiskered cheeks, resting her forehead to his. Then, after wishing good fortune and many goodwill promises to him, she gave a soft peck on his forehead and left. He guaranteed that he'd visit her after the New Year's events.

Spending the rest of the hours inside his office, alone but not feeling lonesome, he nodded satisfied to himself the growing shelf of finished reports in contrast with the thinly unfinished ones. It was a popular superstition that if he didn't accomplish all his obligations in this year they would double on the next but he didn't want to risk on validating if this superstition was true. He had enough headaches as it is now.

When Naruto knew that there were only several seconds to end and begin a new year, he smiled, nipping languidly the onigiri on his hands and whispered, knowing _(for sure) _that it'll reach its destination:

"Have a Happy new Year, Sasuke."

At the other side of this country, tired and slightly wounded, though he still kept his senses in keen aptitude, a faithful Konoha ninja was currently stationed in a sentry spot looking for any suspicious activity under the sky full of stars. The mission lingered longer than his team had expected, though they couldn't halt their activities since it was vital for their village to make them proceed it, no matter in what circumstances. The enemy may be powerful than their predictions, they may have some heavy casualties here and there, but he was sure that he'll succeed it.

Because he has a reason to return Home. He'll always have a reason to keep his body and mind moving and stay alive for **him.**

As he counted five, four, three, two, one second to end this year, with the frightening accuracy that only a shinobi training would provide, Sasuke lifted his cup noodle, when he felt _(so sure) _a whisper flowing in his mind and responded:

"Happy new Year to you too. Naruto."

* * *

_O__make :p_

"But Naruto, what do you do every year that would make you turn down my idea of spending time with us? Do you two have some kind of special tradition or something like that?" Sakura asked, her curiosity picked.

"Nah…we don't do anything special that you're imagining if I'm not mistaken. Well…last year we only ate mochi, rang the bell, prayed and had New Year's sex." Naruto shrugged carefree.

"Hm…but what about the year before?"

"Geh, hm…I think that we watched television, ate some oden and had New Year's sex."

"Oh…really…?" Sakura was already getting the whole picture about this situation.

"Yeah…and the year even before that I think we sparred, went to some hot springs and had New Year's sex…" Then, the whiskered face suddenly brightened up in comprehension. "I see! I guess that our tradition would be then, the New Year's se—OW!"

Though there weren't many people inside the Hokage's tower that night, all the witnesses _swore _that they felt a strong earthquake (that rumbled only inside that building) followed with a loud bang and a shriek:

"YOU BOTH ARE ONLY A BUNCH OF HORNY IDIOTS!"

* * *

Author Notes: plot bunnies surely sucks. I've never updated so frequently in my life before. Does this drabble counts as a Romantic theme?


	18. Confessions III

_Confessions III_

Warning: Alternative timeline, angst and character death.

* * *

You still despise them, you still loathe the village that brought your clan into ultimate ruins and you still pledged yourself to destroy them and annihilate one by one. But there's only one aspect that made you ally with them for a brief period of madness. (sanity)

A feint hope. (Feint, not faint)

You're running frantically, jumping branch to branch and following the stench of death, trying to salvage the last bond that you always presumed that it was already severed memories ago, though when you feel your feet shivering from the virtual scenario, your face soaked with cold sweat and your sore throat shouting everywhere, you almost laugh humorlessly. It was a fool capriciousness of your part to judge that you'd ever be able to forget him with only your whim.

You hear an unearthly roar and horrifying noises spiraling together like a disjointed orchestra of irregular torment and rage and you decide to pursue the increasing volume, your core inevitably already expecting the worse.

He no longer was the cocky, brash, presumptuous teammate that had a kind and determined soul, no longer had the petit body from teenager years and above all, no longer had a human shape and features. Long and innumerous tails slapped the ground around while sharp canines marred his juvenile appearance, his upper body trapped inside a giant monster. You don't fail to compare how this situation was so similar to a certain chuunin exam disaster suffered years ago.

He's a monster. Every howl shook the air, every step shook the earth, his chakra evaporated the water. People were already digging the coffins, preparing to mourn every shinobi death.

You unconsciously yell his name and in an irony of fate, he yields. His crimson eyes suddenly acquire your favorite color and you breathe out all the air that was imprisoned in your lungs. You halted the incoming of tears, because you're stronger than this.

Time paused as you lock eyes with him and he smiles. (smilesmiles smiles smiles smiles…smiles……You won't ever forget this treasure) So peacefully.

Your mind is running miles per hour, trying to remember all the scrolls you read when you were an infant, all your older brother's lessons or warnings for the future. You even attempt recalling the words of that venomous leader, the one that you vowed you'd eliminate at the moment everything ends.

He knows your torment and suffers wordlessly as long as he can. But the wheels restarted to turn, nothing remains, destiny is merciless. The atmosphere around you is returning to feel heavy and dark, and your brain can't cope with it. You curse your inability to maintain your composed state and access any better options that won't leave him wounded. But…

In an abrupt (unhurried) act, he takes your hand and brings to his target, not his lung, his **heart**_._ You widen your eyes and try to refuse his plead, however this time, he's relentless. His brilliant gaze engulfs you and you feel drowning endlessly into them.

Until the pupils turned into slits, his iris return to that hellish color and you shoot. ZAP!

A loud stampede marked the second.

Silence.

A gaping hole emblazes his chest, you realize…it's the end.

Before he collapses, you know that his warm lips brush tenderly your cheek and murmur:

"……………………"

In this point, you surrender to your hollow oozing emotions and scream for him at last.

* * *

Author: And _that's _what I call it Romance!

Readers: …

Author: Err…should I flee?

Readers: If you don't want to die then.

Hey, do you guys prefer me writing comedy or angst? Because the next chap of the "Confessions" series will depend on this answer. (Although Confession IV turned into a one-shot, sigh)


	19. Before will be after

"So, where is it?" Asked a man wearing a nasty smirk while he sat broadly on the sofa.

Grumbling annoyed, there was no exhaling movement from the other present soul, except the fingers idly playing with the chords that was neatly laced, holding a clothed small bag. There were scarce lights inside the room, some were flickering unsteadily, insinuating only the curves of their bodies, while loud music rumbled and echoed ominously from outside.

With a grunt, the standing man threw the small bag at the table and declared. "Here's what you wanted. Now give me the information that you have."

Naruto _hated _doing bargains such as those. Mostly they requested assassinations or robbery and the leaf shinobi knew that it was only some kind of eliminating animosities. Obviously, he had his limits, he'd never kill an innocent civilian nor steal from ordinary people.

When the man saw the package lying lonesome in the middle of the old table, hands greedily yanked up and opened to reveal a large glittering diamond, exquisitely shaped in fine cuts while myriad of colors reflected on the jewel.

"I've done my part. Now I'm expecting the other end of this bargain." Naruto grunted, his jaw tightened in sluggish rage.

The other one chose to let a scornful laugh. "Are you kidding me? Now that you fool had finally gave this jewel to me, 'm outta here!" He snapped his fingers and a dozen of bodyguards encircled around the nin.

"What?! That's not fair! You're supposed to give me the fucking information! That was the deal, dammit!" Naruto shouted while many men rapidly grabbed his limbs, rendering him immobile.

"Yeah…but what happened now…well, I think that I changed my mind. Do you mind?" Electrical blue seethed livid, the color glowed in the dark while the other man just chuckled in venomous tone. "And why are you so desperate to find information about a man? Did he do something bad to you? Tried to kill you? Betrayed your village? Is a missing nin? Something like that?"

A sudden widening from Naruto's eyes punctuated the sluggish seconds until he turned his head down. However, a slimy hand yanked his neck to the upright position.

"No wait…I know these eyes. The meaning behind it…you're in love with him. Am I right?" A sinister smirk was perpetually lodged on that man's face and the blond opted to growl back at him.

"Ah hah…I am right." A violent punch echoed in the room. "I hate faggots." Blood gathered around the jaw and kept dripping, drip, drip, drip filling the silence in the air. "Stupid aberrations of nature that are bound to fall in hell after they die. You all don't deserve to live!" Another punch, aiming at his stomach.

"And what did this man did to you then? Left you? Fled from you?" The man paused for some seconds, but after finding no response, he continued. "Hah. I bet that he must have betrayed you with some lover and now you're tracking him down. As expected from faggots. He must be the most disloyal, immoral, a bitch who'd sell his ass to any—"

"**STOP!" **A scream broke the silence, everyone widened terrified from the sudden outburst.

Suddenly, as a premise of a macabre massacre, gigantic transparent tails were surrounding the cubicle while some of them already encased some victims, squeezing the life of them. Others slapped around, destroying furniture, everything.

Crimson slit eyes located near the frightened man while the nin's whiskered scars were more pronounced, some men tried to stop the blond man, though Naruto quickly dispatched them, stretching his transparent arm and slashing them out.

Others quickly understood that they were on a losing situation and swiftly made them way out. Only one remained, the dealer, though he was shivering terrified, gazing towards the monster lying in front of him.

"**I won't mind if you keep saying those fucking things to me, but if you dare to utter a word against Sasuke, you'll die."**

The man quickly nodded in fright, begging in frantic mutters for mercy.

The red transparent arms grabbed the body and shoved violently to the ceiling.

"**Now TELL me! Where's Sasuke! WHERE. IS. **_**HE**_**?!" **A potent voice rumbled the air, shackling the frail walls until dust collected to the ground.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know! I-I-I mean, I o-only re-re-recei-ceived t-t-the inf-inf-information from unreliable s-s-sources! I'm not sure if it's true!" The man blabbered out.

"**Then you'll tell me _now. _****_Everything_****." **Naruto snarled.

"Ah-ah-ah…I…I only heard that there's someone who was using red eyes somewhere near the northwest of Thunder village! That's all that I have! P-please, d-d-d-d-don't kill me!" He squeaked panicked and to his frantic prayers, he suddenly felt his body falling haphazardly on the ground.

Only wind witnessed the end.

"Yoh." A languid voice greeted.

"Eh? Deer! Why are you here?" Naruto asked while he searched his ANBU mask on his backpack.

"Looking for you. You're missing tonight and Hawk was getting worried about it so we decided to search around the town."

"Ah…ok. Well, I've already found what I was looking for." Naruto replied with a theatrical ease.

"You're lucky that I knew what you're intending and asked for Hawk to look for another area. He wouldn't agree with what you're doing right now." Deer warned.

"Hm…" Naruto's smile slowly morphed to a frown. "I know. That's why I was doing alone. But how did you know that I'd be here?"

Shikamaru scoffed lightly. "Well, this is one of the good spots to find information. Especially the illegal ones. Hopefully you have found more clues about Sasuke then." He paused to study his teammates guarded features and exhaled a sigh. "Why you'd go through such extent for him?"

When he met another silence as response, Shikamaru grunted. "Sometimes, I believe that you'd even sell your soul to the demons if this leads to find Sasuke in the end."

Another silence. "Ah…so troublesome." His scratched annoyed his ponytailed head. "Let's go because we have a mission on morning."

Naruto only curled a pained grin while the shadows shifted around the buildings and disappeared. His head unhurriedly turned upwards, gazing at the starless sky filled bottomless black, while the moon broke the steady dark color, its infinite beauty glowed eerily in the middle of the night.

"But Shika…I've already gave my soul to the devil…long time ago." He murmured, admiring the breathtaking scenery on his eyes.

_Sasuke, where are you?_

* * *

Onyx eyes stared intently the cloudless azure sky, the pure color filled vividly the atmosphere while only a boisterous sun broke the steady vibrant hue, golden threads glowed healthily in the middle of the day.

He wondered if the decision was correct. If he should have obeyed his desires and risk the feeling of emptiness for the goal of living eternally with that spirit of life.

He wondered if Naruto would ever forgive him for all what he had done.

Sasuke sat in a roadside kiosk, drinking green tea while he admired once more the breathtaking scenery on his eyes. Months passed since his last shadowed visit in Konoha and he feared that it would be the last. Not until some Leaf ninja found him or (his heart involuntarily leapt off his cage) Naruto would find him. It's been long that he disbanded the team "Hawk" so maybe they already found some of the members and interrogated them.

He wondered if what he was doing now could be called escaping.

Though he stared in dissatisfaction the few coins that left in his pocket. Money will be always a question when you're traveling around.

"Oh…poor child. You're penniless?" A raspy and kind voice murmured from behind. An old woman was smiling sympathetically at him. "Well, I don't have a lot of money too, but I have some leftovers from my lunch…do you want them?"

Sasuke was almost moving to politely decline when she continued.

"And luckily now I have miso Ramen for you! Do you like miso Ramen, youngster?" She motioned her head to enter at her house while she turned the knob open.

And, with a begrudging sigh, he obeyed, his steps following afterwards.

* * *

AN: Errr…yeah. So, as you all can see, the "official timeline" in this fic will be from "Come here and say that you Love me" fic. I dunno why. (grumbles) I'll warn if it'll be an alternative one.

Oh yeah, ops…I was supposed to publish a comedy drabble! Next time…'cuz I was more inspired to write this one…:(

Sorry, I think that I didn't explain well this drabble. (clears throat) If anyone want to understand, this is a prequel of the fic "Come here and say that you Love me" and everything will be understood when you read (especifically) chapter 04! Go!


	20. Unamed 04

Contents: Slightly crack and has slight spoilers. Because we want to see Sasuke flustered, YEAH! XD

* * *

"So what's this place we're visiting now?" Naruto followed his boyfriend while they were shifting from branch to branch until they reached towards a strange urban place.

"Some place that I think it'll be useful for you in the future. They frequently sell good equipments and scrolls so in any case that you have a long mission and this point is within your range, you can go here to help you out." Sasuke explained while they walked inside.

"Hm…but I've never knew such hideout in Konoha's reports. And I do remember passing this place but they always said that I should avoid it, since it's easy to get lost there."

"It's a place guarded by people who served the Uchiha clan for a generations. That is why only members of the Uchiha clan know such hiding place."

"Eh…but…if it's something that only your clan have…" Naruto mumbled embarrassed.

"And that's why…since you're also part of my clan, I won't mind telling you about this place." Sasuke concluded.

Comfortable and cozy silence lingered between them until…

"HEY! ARE YOU CALLING ME YOUR PROPERTY?!"

* * *

"Whoa, those cats are wearing human clothes! Cool!" Naruto pointed at the cute furballs that were strolling around the place. "Here kitty kitty!"

"FISSSS!!" A cat protested, her claws dangerously showing as she tried to scratch the tanned skin near her.

"What the…" Naruto took a few steps backwards and complained. "Crazy cat! I bet that she have rabies!"

"Hina. It's been a long time right? You can slash him but remember to leave him alive." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"ASSHOLE!" That was his lover's answer.

"Meow! Sasuke! Itch's been long since we shaw ya, mya! Who's thiz shtrange man…" Hina sniffed a couple of times and… "Huh…?" Sniffed again until a grin slowly stretched all over her feline face. "I see. I'm going tcha bring ya tcho Granny cat! Nya nya!"

"Eh? They're cat nins? Just like Kakashi-sensei with dog nins?" Naruto asked while they followed the cat.

"Exactly. Why?"

"Nothing. Just…weird. Which made me realize that if I ever decide to have a animal, I'll want to have a dog! Those cats are so…snobbish!" Just like someone I know…Naruto added mentally while he glanced towards his boyfriend.

"Obviously, a usuratonkachi like you will never understand something as agile, graceful and intelligent like a cat. Because it's a concept far away from your universe."

"What did ya say you Ba—" They finally entered in a grand room and a experienced voice spoke out.

"Ah…welcome Sasuke-kun. It's been long since I saw you." An old woman spoke through smokes of her pipe while she was surrounded by cats.

"Thank you, elder cat." Sasuke acknowledged her with a polite bow.

"And why are you here this time? More shurikens, medicines, anything else…?"

"Ah no…Elder cat, the man at my side is Uzumaki Naruto. I've brought him here because I trust that he'll need using your place in the future." Sasuke presented Naruto towards the old woman and the blond also gave a polite bow.

"I see…fine. Since it fits the written circumstances, we'll let him know all the possible equipments and explore this place. Tenka!" Another cat has shown. "Accompany Uzumaki Naruto and show him all about in here!"

"Whoa, really? Cool! I wonder what kind of special weapons do you have so I can take some to me…" Naruto cheerfully chirped while Sasuke shook his head amusedly, the cerulean eyes were sparkling more vividly than a kid in a toy store.

They kept waiting for his return while Sasuke updated all the occurrences in the ninja society and drank tea with the elder woman, while they idly talked around.

"So…you're here to bring your mate as the following procedures; when an Uchiha would bring his future spouse that isn't part of the clan, right?" The woman asked.

Sasuke felt so stunned in his life that he almost spit out the liquid from his mouth, only to interrupt in mid-act and swiftly drag down to his throat, complaining about the hot beverage that almost burned his mouth.

"Huh…eh…what?" He sputtered through tentative coughs.

"Eh?????? Really???? But that's so hawt! I think that you both make a pretty cute couple!" The elder cat's granddaughter, who was also present at that moment took her cue to speak excitedly. "I knew it! I thought that my nose was mistaken! But I think that he's a wonderful lover!"

"Huh…you don't mind?" Sasuke hesitantly spoke while he glanced towards the elder woman.

"Not really. In the course of career I've already met thousands of couple and for me, this is another one to be counted. This girl, on the other hand…" She pointed at the younger woman. "She's fixated in reading some weird scrolls that she's lately importing without my consent and then she keeps talking to me about how she'd love to see…what's the term? Oh yes…yaoi action. Frankly, it's a nuisance."

"It's not a nuisance! It's just that grandma will never understand the beauty of this art!" The granddaughter declared proudly. Then, she leered towards the brunet. "Say, aren't you going to share some of your…'details' of your relationship with that man with us? After all…we're almost like family!"

"…excuse me?" Sasuke sputtered, feeling that his face was gradually taking some color. At his back, he could hear some background cheerful noises returning to the room.

"Weeeeelllll…since you both are such a cutie couple, can I take a picture with both of you? Preferably kissing, or hugging or…"

He's _not _having this conversation now.

Sasuke desperately turned his head towards the elder woman to change the subject. "And how were you able to find out that we were lovers?"

"We could sense it since you have his scent stinking all over your body. And he would too, with _your _scent." The old woman answered calmly.

"Soooooo, how frequent is the exchanges of scents that you both do it per day?" The young girl asked with a perv grin, though her grandmother kept swaying her head in unworried expression.

He's NOT having this conversation _now._

"Just asking…because if his scent is lingering so heavily in your body, we can conclude that not only the 'exchanges' are daily, but maybe more than—"

"Naruto! Aren't you done now or do I have to wait more of your lazy ass to decide whatever you want so we can go?!" Sasuke suddenly yelled uncharacteristically towards his boyfriend while the latter grunted something about assholes and Bastards.

"_Ah…he's running away." _The granddaughter contemplated.

"_Ah…he's definitely running away from us." _The old woman thought, calmly biting her smoke pipe while she blew out some white smokes from her wrinkled mouth.

Nevertheless, the women had to admit that this moment filled _very _interesting information, giving some spice through their usual boring days…


	21. Confession IV

__

Confessions IV

Contents: Alternative timeline. The author being a sadist. :P

* * *

It was hell. Oceans of flames were consuming the entire forest while many people fled desperately, trying to salvage their lives. Many nins also were doing their part, helping the elder and the children, while some tried to extinguish the fire.

Naruto and Sasuke were anxiously searching for any survivor, while they moved all the disoriented people to some safer place. They found a group of children frighteningly crouched in a nearby stone, the fire burned all the vegetation surrounding them.

Running as fast as they could, they picked up the children and escaped away from the flames, however, a large trunk of tree fell between Sasuke and Naruto, leaving the blond trapped.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled frantically, while his friend threw the children away from the circle of fire and was coughing with difficulty.

"Sasuke! Go! You have to guide the children!" Naruto explained while he motioned his arms in dismissal.

"No! What about you, if I leave you, you're going to die!" Sasuke tried to survey any possible escape, his eyes searching everywhere.

"You don't have to worry about it, I'm fine! Just go!" Naruto screamed through coughs, his breaths coming more uneven.

"Look everywhere, you can't even escape now! I won't let you go!" Sasuke growled, attempting to enter in vain anywhere near Naruto.

"Sasuke, stop!"

"I'm tired of running away! I'm tired of hiding what I've always wanted to say to you!" In a bold and thoughtless move, Sasuke jumped and landed next to Naruto, grabbing fiercely the tanned wrist and yelled:

"Naruto! I lo—"

SSSSSSSSSSPPPLLLLLAAAAAAAA_(ve)_AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_(you)_SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A torrential of water blew away the flames around them, soaking their bodies to the bones. Honestly speaking, they looked like a pair of drowned rats.

Naruto slowly opened his mouth and said sheepishly:

"That's why I said that you shouldn't worry about it, 'cuz Yamato-taichou can use Suiton jutsu."

"…" Sasuke couldn't dignify an answer, there was a nervous tick spasming on his left eyebrow.

"So, what did you wanted to say it to me before? I couldn't really hear you." The blond asked, lifting slightly his shirt and wringing it dry.

Mentally drooling at the small exposure of that tanned skin but admonishing another chance had shot down, Sasuke brooded.

"Nothing."

* * *

AN: AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA a ha ha ha ha ha ha…errr…cough.


	22. It’s endearing! It’s love! It's germs!

_It's endearing! It's wonderful! It's love! It's…germs?!_

_

* * *

_

If someone had the courage to glance at Sasuke's face, they would be instantly incinerated by his Uchiha Glare ®. Everyone in the village couldn't understand how his usual brooding mood could escalate to some top notches, though they didn't want to risk their lives (and sanity) to ask him.

The Uchiha gingerly slouched towards Konoha Tower, the mission report on hand. Every nearby victim would crawl few steps away from him, kids would instantly gulp terrified, babies would halt their hiccups at sight. No one dared to be five inches near that menacing figure. No one had the courage to disrupt his actions.

"SAAAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEE!!!! I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!" Apparently, someone would.

The brunet suddenly felt two arms wrapping strongly around his neck followed with a never-ending speech from behind.

"Sasuke!!!!! I can't believe that I wasted three weeks in this crappy ass mission! That ass-tard lord kept being the chicken wussy ass that I had to protect all times and can you see it, he's so coward that he couldn't even pee by himself that someone had to follow him to the bathroom and believe me, it wasn't a pleasant sight to see, the guards are a bunch of lazy people who can't even get their job done and the whole mansion is so decrepit that I'm sure that there's some ghosts haunting here and there and talking about ghosts do you believe that one of the enemies tried to disguise himself as a ghost and the stupid lord peed himself when he saw it luckily I was there too and I whooped his ass after all these long days of torturing, I had nothing to do all day 'cept following the moronic lord and his retarded minions, I'm so happy this shit had finally finished and now I'm finally going to throw the fucking mission report to old hag and then I'm off to tuck on my bed 'cuz I'm tiiiireeeeeeeeeeeed!!!" Without wasting a breath, Naruto kept shooting rapidly the words non-stop, meanwhile Sasuke tried to extract the obnoxious hands that clang him like a leech.

"Usuratonkachi, back o—"

Naruto ignored him.

"Aaaaaaah…I'm so happy that I'm back at last! Sweet, sweet Konoha, my beloved home town, my love and who's dear to my heart!!!! I miss Ichiraku's ramen so muuuuch!!! Can you believe it, this mission was so long that even miss you, you bastard, I missed the sex, I missed your annoying addiction to tomatoes, I missed our fights, I missed our sparring, I missed your arrogant smirk, I missed annoying snorts, I missed your brooding, I missed your icy frigid ass, I even missed you calling me names but if you use it now I'm going to fucking maul you! I missed you, you asshole!" Naruto chirped happily.

"Naruto, you—" But all Sasuke's warnings fell deaf to Naruto's ears as the latter turned his lover and declared cheerfully:

"I want my 'welcome back' kiss!" And without any further ado, Naruto tackled his boyfriend and smooched him silly.

Really, anyone that was on Naruto'd shoes probably would turn into instant dust as soon as he declared the first set of words. Actually, Sasuke _was _considering to shut that obnoxious mouth up, but Naruto was so annoyingly faster with his speech that Sasuke couldn't find space to intervene and he was almost ready to throw a kunai on the blond when oh…the moronic tongue was doing the nicest things to his mouth so naaah…let's leave for later.

They briefly disconnected to catch their breaths when Naruto inquired, a little bit puzzled:

"Sasuke, did you eat something spoiled today? You taste strange." He asked while he was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to say to you since the start of all this stupid conversation."

"Huh? Wha—"

"I have a cold, right now I have 39 C of fever (102 F), I'm only outside of my house today because I have to present this mission report today or I'll miss the deadline as well as the salary following it."

Naruto visibly paled. "You mean…I just…"

"Yes." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Ueeeergh, aaaaaaaargh…I'm getting sick 'cuz of you!" Naruto frantically rubbed his tongue with his fingers in an attempt to remove the 'dirt' from his mouth.

"I tried to warn you, idiot." Sasuke continued. "Also, I had to eat all possible kinds of food, in order to maintain consciousness to reach the Konoha Tower, you know."

"You mean the…" The blond gulped. "And the…garlic and the honey and the…"

"Don't forget the leek, mixed with spinach and chicken congee." Sasuke concluded.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!! I'm going to throw up!!!" Naruto made disgusted sounds. "I can't believe that I kissed you!!! Y-y-you—" He pointed angrily to his lover. "Asshole! It's all your fault, dammit!"

Sasuke snorted. "Stop being the melodramatic dobe."

Naruto didn't answer. He was too busy trying to throw up in a nearby garbage can.

"Moron." Maybe he shouldn't include the eggnog to the list of pleasantries now.

"Ueeeeergh, iiiiiiiiiiick…" Naruto placed a finger inside his throat, in an attempt to regurgitate his lunch out.

Yep…talk about eggnog later.

* * *

AN: (laughing) another thing that I can totally see on the manga. Hey, guess where did I get inspiration to write this drabble. Yeah…I also have a cold. This suuuucks…


	23. Marry! You've my blessings to tie knots

_Marry__! You have now my blessings to tie the knots._

Contents: It's pure crack. _Very _OOC, retelling the chap 403 and bashing about a certain shipping…:P Alternative timeline (duh)

* * *

Burgundy eyes gazed gravely at cerulean ones, black tomoes spiraling wildly, in judgment. A soft velvety voice echoed in that fabricated scenario, as black birds soared chaotically around them.

"You're such a child. You talk nothing but pipe dreams…There are times when a ninja must make painful choices."

Immediately, Naruto recalled painful teachings of his mentor, broken memories of a once upon a time. Knowing that he was running against the tide…though he still had the stubbornness and determination to win them through.

"Someone said the same thing to me before…But there's no choice." He collected few seconds to contemplate but still managed to fixate the resolve in his eyes. "I won't bend my words. That's what being a ninja means to me."

Through the illusion, he saw Itachi slowly upturn into a serene smile…it was so mysterious…

That suddenly this smile morphed into girlish giggles and shoujo sparkles flew around the missing nin and decorated flowers adorned the scenario.

"Oh, Naru-chan, I'm so proud of you! Such determination! Such unwavering spirit! You surely love my baby brother!"

"Uh…eh?" The blond nin backed off some steps in fright.

"I can rest my case on you. Ah, Sasuke, stupid lil' bro…he's such a silly boy. But now that I can see that you can take care of him, I'll be at ease for the rest of my life."

"Errr…thanks?" Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I was worried about all the crazy fangirl stalkers and pedophile perverts that were roaming around my poor Sasu-chan that I had to find a decent suitor to protect him! Actually, this probably should be our parent's role, but since I killed them…well, shit happens."

"Hey, wait a min…"

"But now that I found Naru-chan, I can rest assured that my lil' bro won't suffer. I acknowledge you to be part of our family."

"Eh…EH?!?!?!?!?!"

"No need to be so shy, already heard that you both had your first kiss with each other, hugged and always had hot kinky conversations whenever you two meet. Though seriously, as a father-figure and being responsible to you both from now on, I'll have to give some restraint words about relationship."

"Wait—"

"No matter how good is the foreplay, kissing and sex, a successful matrimony is consisted on mutual caring, cooperation and above all, love. Well, I don't doubt the 'love' part, so you can marry Sasuke now, Naruto!"

"But-but…Sasuke is like a brother to me!" Naruto finally squeaked out.

Itachi roared. "STFU bitch, obey me or I'll launch 72h SasuSaku porn marathon on you!" His Mangekyou Sharigan span wildly.

"Okay, okay, I'll do whatever you want, just don't give me that horrible torture, plz!!!!" Naruto moaned terrified.

"Good. Outouto, you can come out now! I've threat—convinced Naru-chan to marry you!" The illusion ended and both of the men were once again at some unknown forest.

"Hn." And suddenly, a Sasuke appeared with the same man-whoreish clothes when he wore on Orochimaru's days, open-wide white kimono, though this time the entire set was white and his purple bow was cream colored and it was satin instead of the usual pirate one. He was even using a gown, for Christ sake's!

Naruto blinked. Just…what the hell?

"Now, through my guidance and acceptance, you are declared bitch and whore, under the name of Me, because I, Uchiha Itachi am God and no one would ever dare to argue against my Sexy self! 'nuff said!" Itachi placed a special Kyuubi inhibitor leash around Naruto's neck and gave the rope to Sasuke. "Now you may molest him, Outouto!"

"Hey, what the hell you meant by—" And all Naruto's protests were muffled by kisses.

"Go! Prove to everybody how your love is unmatched against the hardships of life as you both ride to the shining sunset! Kisame!" Itachi yelled. "Where's the white horse for them!"

"I couldn't find one…but I found a violent, bloody unicorn!"

Naruto managed to speak while Sasuke were planting hickeys on his neck. "Wait, how is it possible to not find a regular horse and find a—"

"Great! It fits well the occasion!" Itachi interrupted, throwing the newlyweds to the animal while Kisame decorated the unicorn with paper flowers and 'just married' sign. "Run! Ride as the wind guide you to freedom! Don't forget about love!"

"Hey! Don't I get anything to say about this?!" Naruto protested.

"And remember, First left after A road, then turn around the corner and you'll find the love-hotel that I reserved for you love birds. Enjoy the honeymoon!"

"I CAN'T EVEN DECIDE WHERE WE'RE GOING ON THE HONEYMOON, YOU BASTARDS?!"

Sasuke tutted in pity and gave a light peck on the whiskered cheek. "Give it up dobe, we're married and now you're mine."

~And they lived happily ever after~

* * *

AN: Yes. I am high. Even though I've never used drugs in my whole life.

Nevermind.


	24. Talkage 01

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

"…"

"…"

"(moans)"

"…"

"…ow, ow, ow, why're ya pinching my hand?!"

"I don't know…why are _you _pinching my ass…?"

"(grunting, mumbles)"

"…"

"…"

"…Naruto."

"…"

"_Naruto._"

"What! It's not like I've never felt it up before!"

"**Na. Ru. To. **(snarling)"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say my icy princess."

"(glares)"

"(ignores)Hm…"

"…"

"…"

"(glaring)"

"(glaring back)"

"Naruto, hands **up**wards and legs **down**wards if you do not wish me to dismember your _other _limb."

"ARGH! Why are you being such an ass?!"

"Well, who knows…! Maybe because we're supposed to be patrolling instead of making out!"

"Can't we relax a little, once in a while?!"

"Maybe…if we weren't positioned on enemy lands!"

"Hey, you didn't stop me from kiss you earlier!"

"That was because I thought that you would _behave._ Obviously, I was giving to much expectation towards a usuratonkachi like you."

"Asshole."

"Dobe."

"Bastard."

"Stupid."

"…"

"…mmm…"

"(grins impishly)"

"(another glare)"

"…"

"…Naruto, the next time I see your hand trying enter inside my cloth, rest assured that you won't ever _enter_ **anywhere **possible."

"Argh, _fine_ you Bastard, I totally lost the mood to kiss you, jerk."

"Hn."

"I'm going patrolling this way."

"Hn."

"(blowing a raspberry)"

"(quirking an eyebrow)"

"Gee, if I didn't confirm every night that you're a man, I'd firmly believe that you're girl, since you're such a whiny bitch."

No one dared to ask when Naruto appeared broodingly behind them, suddenly sporting a black eye in his face.

* * *

AN: I don't know about you guys, but I find _extremely _funny writing SasuNaru dialogues. XD


	25. Errrr

_Errr…_

Contents: Alternative timeline.

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke cleared his throat to catch his friend's attention.

"Hm?" Blue eyes blinked back while his mouth was stuffed with ramen.

He could do this. Actually, he rehearsed the speech all night, he didn't have the luxury to even get a wink of sleep. His eyes were dyed in red and this time it wasn't caused by Sharingan ability.

"Naruto." Sasuke repeated again, just to revalidate his confidence on the issue.

Apparently, Naruto appeared to realize the graveness of this situation, because he placed his chopsticks to rest on the cup noodle to stare intently to his friend. Sasuke coughed again in the tense silence lingering, when he gathered enough wits, and decided to tilt his head upwards, to meet Naruto's gaze.

Azure hue filled his vision, the clarity on his eyes were so evident that Sasuke choked a little and his supposedly genius brain went poof—all the words flushing away.

"Huh…" Was all he could muster to speak.

Naruto leaned his body nearer, a curled eyebrow placed in his face.

"Huuh…" Sasuke noticed that he probably was looking completely ridiculous now, so he cleared his throat again.

Naruto picked up his cup noodle again, blowing the hot steam coming from the food as if he was giving some space for his friend to think.

"Youhavetomarryme." Sasuke blurted out in one breath.

The blond was in middle action to chomp his noodle when he widened his eyes. "Say what?" Maybe he needed to go to doctor tomorrow. His hearing senses were slightly impaired because there's no way that _Sasuke _would say—

"You have to…marry me." Yeah, that.

"O…kay…" Naruto placed his food on his kitchen table and it was his turn to collect some time to recompose. "Why…? Why do I have to marry you?"

Sasuke virtualized another awkward cough as he attempted to return to his grumpy self. "The council. Due to circumstances…" He narrowed his onyx eyes in a glare. "It was established that, if an Uchiha desired to regain his citizenship, he is obliged to seal a marriage with a resident that was born and lives in Konoha."

Naruto blinked.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "And their deadline is in the next three weeks."

"Whoa, harsh."

"Hn."

Naruto looked again at the cup noodle laid away, torn between shrieking like a headless chicken or explode from overload of information. Since all this decision was starting to throb his head and this entire situation screamed bizarre, he contemplated the next question.

"Eh…but I'm sure that there are a lot of people who fit in your description. Doesn't have to be _me_."

There, Sasuke coughed again, his discomfort lowering some decibels as he muttered something intelligible, but there was a distinguishable blush tinting his cheeks.

"Wh—?" And that's it, Naruto's going to the doctor _today. _His ears need a good cleaning.

"I want to marry _you_." Sasuke turned his head sideways, averting his eyes from Naruto's.

"…oh." It was now Naruto's turn to blush from the implications, fidgeting from his seat.

There wasn't anything surprising about Sasuke's confession. Alright, the proposal was…mind-boggling, though it was something between them that they knew it would happen sooner or later. The lingering feelings that slowly increased until it overflowed naturally. They already took their time to swallow and accept it, the next step was only putting into tangible form.

And Naruto already knew Sasuke enough to understand that this will be the extent that Sasuke would extract his feelings, since he had too much pride to openly admit it. They were both stunted emotionally in many departments, so only with a nudge of fate they would be able to reach what they were reaching today.

The cup noodles were already cold, the chopsticks were creating shadows to signalize the sun settling down on the horizon.

Naruto still rolled his eyes in mock impatience as he picked up his food and emptied on the sink under the questioning graphite eyes.

"And you call me an idiot." Naruto flashed his infamous grin much to Sasuke's relief as the blond opened the door and motioned with his head to exit their apartment.

Because nothing else would be better than a cozy place at Ichiraku Ramen where they could talk and bicker as the usual days.

* * *

AN: That's a romantic moment right? _That's _a romantic moment, right?!?!?! I…I…failed…right…? (bawls)


	26. Mission: ANBU

_Mission: ANBU_

Contents: It has slight gore, death, no pairing.

* * *

It was a simple mission. He slipped under the shadows of moonlight, cutting past thin doors of wood and smell of fresh grass. Passing through sentries, piercing through Japanese armory, awaiting. For the rushing steps on opaque noises to arrive.

It wasn't required to stay camouflaged inside the night, he needed to execute every single enemy of that fortress. They readied their stances and spirits. Drawn their katana and hurled. Flew.

And stopped. And prepared. And ended.

Always ended. That's the extension of his competence.

He surrounded many adversaries, his nimble form dancing with many spears and swords, giving them their closing curtains. Arms and legs extended trying to rip his skin though they always fell victim to his manipulating strings.

As he observed. Look.

They bowed, arched in exhaustion and fell in pained grunts. Breaths exhaled and never more. Beginning the sound of dismantled orchestra.

Muscles strained. An arm flew astray. Everything spiraled in his center, shocked by the whirlwind and devastated. Encircling.

Legs fell to where the head had soared when a hand abandoned while arms entangled with stomach and eyes and more…

He moved them like a dissatisfied puppeteer with his imperfect dolls, touching and dismantling so easily, like he was unscrewing wooden limbs. They even disassembled in synchronizing rhythm, leaping up and resting down to the sound of his heartbeats.

His feet slid through crimson tatami, wafting remembrance and searching for irregular noises of life.

And indeed, he had found.

"You—" An inexperienced voice hiccupped. "How could you—Himura, Toushirou, Genma…they were good people!" Trembling eyes accused. "Th-th-they—they—had. _Family_—and you—You…"

He recalled, that even though he didn't have the obligation to kill everyone inside the mansion, he had a target.

"You—!" Petite hands clenched fiercely the grip of his weapon as young body determined himself to fight, at meantime of many his fallen comrades across the room.

His target was the descendant of a feudal lord that would risk against the current sovereign of his country.

His infantile demeanor could be noticed from his unperfected battle stance. Though simpler was the fact that his whole shuddering blunder fit exactly inside his vision, glowering with hatred and fear, natural that he would find against any foe. The young boy still had the regal nobleness bestowed by high education, ready to defend honor and speak forth to his vessels.

He would be a good leader. A good person.

Someone who'll be able to raise an army and start a rebellion, instigating millions of deaths in this process.

So he only approached soundlessly towards the infant, reveling a gasp and covering the vision with one hand.

A senbon accurately piercing on the neck gave a painless ease, the boy collapsed unhurriedly with a wet whimper spilling on his throat for his last second.

He picked up the katana and shuffled inside the richly decorated scabbard, as a collected proof of his success in mission. He prepared once again, to melt in the air and end the night.

He spared some seconds though, to slip slightly his humanity and collect a dewdrop away from his whiskered cheek.

* * *

AN: Being ANBU must suck. That's what I've always thought about this profession. The next chapter will be the continuation and will have NaruSasu but meh…I wanna sleep…XD

(pauses) this is still a T rated fic, right?


	27. Buried, Undisclosed Comfort

_Buried. __Undisclosed Comfort._

_

* * *

_

Naruto arrived soundless inside his house, a tick that he picked whenever he ended an ANBU mission. Step by step, he returned to normalcy, once by revealing his chakra signature, followed by activating a regular rhythm of breath and applying standard strength on his foot to the ground. It was late at night so Sasuke most likely was sleeping, though Naruto didn't want to risk when his ninja senses would kick in, Sasuke could be a really whiny bitch (no matter how much the brunet would deny it) if Naruto didn't identify himself whenever he entered the bedroom.

The blond opened the door and couldn't help but to escape a soft snort at the sight of his lover. Sasuke was always a stilted person and that reflected from his demeanor to some details of his personality. He always slept faced up, hands resting on his chest and legs primly set side by side, looking perfectly like a sleeping prince(ss) awaiting for the morning kiss (Naruto never voiced this opinion, he valued too much his life o risk it). However, maybe as a form of taunting or territorial fight, whenever they slept together, Sasuke would sling an arm on Naruto's chest and snake around a tanned leg. It was uncomfortable as hell, Naruto couldn't freely move away, mainly because he'd hear a growl whenever he tried to do it.

Knowing that the obsessed Bastard would complain if he simply tucked in his bed without the basic preempts of cleaning, Naruto picked up some night cloths on the drawer and took a quick bath. He yawned while his body throughout welcomed the soft sensation of bed beneath his fingers. The blond halted when he saw onyx eyes blinking in the midst of bathes of moonlight.

"Eh…sorry, did I wake you up?" Naruto mumbled while he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke just shrugged nonchalantly, continuing to perceive with his vigilant eyes. And then. "The mission was quicker than I expected."

His lover grunted. "Hm…yeah." His hands moved quietly, his eyes looking more worn out than ever.

Sasuke just observed. If he noticed Naruto's tiredness, he understood that everything was part of being a shinobi. If he saw his lover's dispirited complexion, he knew that the blond would always manage to succeed this downgrade feelings. His gaze followed Naruto sliding under the covers and positioning himself to rest.

Before he could notice, Naruto felt an arm wrapping around his golden hair and drew him closer to Sasuke's neck. Generally, Naruto instincts would react beforehand if anyone approached him so intimately as that. It was ironic that Sasuke was one of the most lethal ninja known and yet Sasuke was the only one that Naruto would indefinitely let his guard down.

His face was already buried next to the steady heartbeats of his lover, when Sasuke inhaled sharply between the nest of silky hair and muttered something that only Naruto was entitled to hear, before lazing himself to doze once again.

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke was, by all means, an emotionally reserved person and to succeed on extracting such words could possibly call a miracle feat. So he, too, wafted the cool mint scent, ready to relax at last, understanding that in any incoming of sad dreams, he wouldn't need to suffer alone.

Finally giving into a contented sigh, Naruto answered:

"I'm home."

* * *

AN: omg, this is…a ro-man-ti-c moment!!! (makes a happy dance) _God_, it's difficult to write this genre with this couple. They're pretty complicated little things. I've lost count on how many times I've tried but failed. Damn them.


	28. Color Blind

_Color Blind_

Warning: vague spoilers from the recent manga chapters.

_

* * *

_

The moment Iruka presented the names that would compose his teammates, Sasuke couldn't help but to feel that there was a mishap inside it. Those members clearly offended his mature and serious facet and there was no way that they would be able to cooperate well in consideration to his personality.

And when he met the other teams inside his same age gauge, Sasuke's thoughts reinforced the sensation that something was wrong inside Team 7…What, Rock Lee's teammates were all brunets. The same statement could be applied to Team 8. Asuma's team did have different coloring of hair, but Ino didn't have such strong yellow strands in comparison to Naruto's and Chouji had an ordinary chestnut hair.

So, instead of having regular teammates with regular features, he was stuck with _this._ Kakashi, even though he looked young, he had silver hair. Naruto, that annoying dobe, had that obnoxious golden color that kept blinding him whenever Sasuke looked at him behind the sun. And Sakura…god, Sakura is _pink_. **Pink**_**. **_They probably would be the first ones to be ambushed if they ever enter into a reconnaissance mission…what a disaster.

Just…what did he do to deserve such fate?

"Sasuke-kuuunnnn!!!" Sakura waved her hand ecstatically towards the brooding teen while Naruto tried to coo her to another date. However, he was quickly silenced with a loud crack on his ribs while Kakashi watched the show indifferently, his nose stuffed inside an orange book.

Sasuke inhaled deeply and tried to gather all his infinite patience.

Think of happy thoughts, think of happy thoughts…

Finding Itachi, killing Itachi, slashing Itachi, mauling Itachi, kissing Naruto under the tree…

"_Wait, what?" _Sasuke blinked for a moment before shaking his head in vehement denial.

He's spending too much time with those lunatics.

* * *

After he killed Orochimaru and confined his mentor inside the deepest recesses of his mind, Sasuke went on a journey to find some qualified members to aid him on his revenge.

When he succeeded to finish Itachi and subsequently learned about the truth inside his clan, he guessed that he could count such members as his teammates, in the end. However, there was only something that kept nagging him…

At first, he only considered their abilities when he chose them but after a while…he realized that something was off. Karin's hair wasn't as abnormally different as Sakura, but it was _crimson_, for Christ's sake. Suigetsu have an almost white hair color, though it'd blue lightning. And Juugo…orange. Plain orange, probably has the same tone from Naruto's jumpsuit that the usuratonkachi so much declared by being his favorite color.

Just…what the hell? Sasuke was sure that he was past beyond this disease, but again his mind had to prove him wrong. And this time he could even select his own team members! So why in the end he had chosen such flamboyant colors?

He guessed that the Team 7 lunatics really _did _manage to rub some craziness at him.

"Sasuke-kuuunnnn!!!" Kain waved her hand ecstatically towards the brooding teen while Suigetsu snorted towards her childish behavior. This provoked another heavy punch that dissolved his head for a moment, as Juugo only ignored everyone, talking idly with some birds in vicinity.

Sasuke rubbed the junctions of his eyebrows and sighed.

Think of happy thoughts, think of happy thoughts…

Reaching at Konoha, finding the councils, killing the councils, killing Danzo…

Screwing Naruto on a kitchen table…

"_Wait, what?" _Sasuke blinked for a moment before shaking his head in vehement denial.

He really needs a good dose of sanity lately.


	29. Confessions V

_Confessions V_

Contents: and finally, believe it or not…it's not Alternative Timeline! Oh, and…just in case…vague spoilers. Gotta thank UchihaAkimoto for warning me this.

* * *

At last, it filled five years exact since Sasuke and Naruto have been officially together. Hinata smiled happily and bestowed her congratulations. Naruto just grinned back, thanking her back. Sakura asked if Sasuke was already planning something special in this occasion, though Naruto just shrugged and said that all that he wanted was for the Bastard finally arrive after five long months of mission. Ten Ten thought out loud that they should prepare something out of ordinary since it was such a special date but Naruto just frowned that he really didn't wish anything different, because they were simple just like that.

Ino snickered at Sakura, insinuating that their celebration probably had something related from the fact that lately Naruto's neighbors were investing on filling their houses with sound-proof wall. The blushing Rokudaime Hokage narrowed his eyes, refraining to comment that usually under rated kunoichis shouldn't mock their leader so easily in that way. (But he still valued his life to say something like that. Of course.)

Sasuke arrived on time, walking in rhythmical steps inside the Hokage tower, as every ninja smoothly granted his passage through the long corridors inside. Some were giving sly glances, others were cheering him on, though everyone was wildly grinning even if they were recoiled by a seething Glare ®.

"Good God, stop glaring, you'll get wrinkles." The brunet promptly recharged the powers of his Uchiha Glare ® towards the owner of that phrase, however, it was instantly dissolved into an indulgent grin from Naruto.

"Welcome home." The Hokage dived back to his stack of papers after he saw a returning nod coming from Sasuke as the latter waited patiently the obligations to end.

As Naruto finally managed to diminish the thick pile of documents and was prepared to call his day off, he saw a small black box offered at him.

"Wha…" The blond picked up the offered object and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Rings of engagement Sasupin? I thought that we already passed through this phase." He emphasized by showing a simple band adorning his finger.

"Shut up and open it moron." Sasuke growled in spite from the infuriating nickname.

Not wasting his time to linger the suspense, Naruto opened and stared down. His eyes widened considerably as he picked a necklace that contained a jewel with the same sky color as his iris.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I asked Tsunade-sama where's the probable places that extracted this stone. Most of them were deactivated, but I found after some searching."

Translating through the sidelines, that probably meant that Sasuke turned all the mines upside down to look for it and that was why he was five months away to find this piece. Naruto smiled warmly before confessing. "I never forgave myself for breaking the Tsunade-baachan's one. It's not the same like the previous one…but I think it's better!" He clutched firmly the jewelry before tugging broadly his mouth.

Sasuke made another awkward noise, one of his fingers motioned in circles; asking for Naruto to turn the jewel around.

"Huh…?" The blond obeyed, and much to his surprise, on the glittering stone, there placed the kanji 'Bonds (Kizuna - 絆)' engraved in exquisite detail.

"So you won't need to remember me all times. So I'll be always next to your heart." Sasuke mumbled under his breath that it was almost imperceptible for Naruto to catch the words though fortunately, he did.

"Oh good. I guess we're really in tune with each other then." Ignoring the puzzled look from his lover, Naruto picked up something inside his desk and gave to Sasuke. "Open it."

In his hands, there was a similar box, though instead was the Uchiha symbol stitched on the velvet texture. Sasuke slowly removed the lid, only to reveal another necklace that had an Uchiwa-shaped onyx stone placed in the middle of it, followed with the same previous kanji engraved on it.

"I've asked Neko baba if she knew anything that was exclusively Uchiha that was worthy to use as a gift and she showed me this." Naruto said as he placed his own necklace around his neck. "I hope you don't mind the alteration though." He grinned toothily.

Sasuke wordlessly put the necklace on his own, as Naruto stood away from his Hokage table and approached towards his lover.

"So we'll always be together." Naruto muttered closely to Sasuke.

_Forever._

"Naruto…" The brunet placed his forehead next to his lover and closed tenderly his eyes. "I love you."

The latter beamed. "You know, even though deeply inside we never needed to say such things, it's nice to hear it once in a while." Naruto brushed his lips towards Sasuke's. "I love you too."

* * *

AN: Ewwwww!!! EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! THE SWEETNESS!!!!!!! IT'S KILLING ME!!!! Ew, argh, bleargh, bleah, I'm gagging from all the high concentration of Romance. (making disgusted faces) I'M GOING TO DIIIIIE FROM OVERDOSE OF SUGAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!


	30. Talkage 02

"What?" (irritated look)

"This…"

"What?" (narrowing eyes)

"This is…this is not Ramen." (looking indignant)

"So…?"

"Bastard, you said that you're paying up for dinner so I was expecting to be Ramen, dammit! This is not Ramen! It's…it's…(aghast) it's UDON!"

"So _what_? You kept pestering all over this whole month about this annoying issue that it's a miracle that I'd be so complacent in paying you dinner. Then, eat."

"No way! And I only kept complaining about it—"

"Whining, you mean." (smirk)

(growls) "COMPLAINING about it, you jerk asshole, because whenever I saw a Ramen stand you wouldn't let me go there and eat, TEME!"

"Because you should feel aware that we're in a mission and we shouldn't idly spend our time in meaningless issues. Now that we've finished I'm letting you eat, you're such a dobe."

"JERK!"

"And anyways, it's all the same thing, isn't it? It's just some pasta, placed together with salty soup and gathered together with other ingredients. Nothing different."

"Nothing different?!" (jaw slack) "NOTHING DIFFERENT?!?!" (pointing angrily) "How dare you defile the holy name of Ramen by comparing to mortal dishes like Udon?! Sacrilegious!"

"(rolling eyes and going back to his own steaming bowl)"

"I cannot believe you'd dare to utter such atrocious words! Ramen is completely different from _any _kind of food, nothing can compare with the smooth texture of pasta running throughout your mouth as the rich flavor of miso soup can combine perfectly altogether with that enticing smell, as everything mixes inside in every confine of my mouth, inciting the heavenly taste of god's ambrosia! Don't you dare pull down such exquisite qualities like Ramen, you Bastard!"

"(resisting the urge to facepalm) But since we haven't found any Ramen stand, you have to be contented on what you can have. Now stuff it and _eat._"

"No way in any fucking hell I'm going to eat this shit! It's not Ramen, it's Udon, I refuse to place anything different aside my favorite food inside my mouth until I can eat Ramen AGAIN!!!!!"

"Why are you being so idiotic over such meaningless thing like food? It's not like you're going to die not eating it. You can eat it later when we reach at Konoha."

"But it's not the same!!! I…I _need _to eat Ramen, and it'll take another 3 days until we go back to Konoha, man!"

"(narrowing eyes) Actually, I think that all your addiction is getting a tad to unhealthy to normal standards. When was the last time that you didn't complain about not eating Ramen, Naruto?"

"(shifting slightly back, guarded) Wh-what? Hey! My likeness towards Ramen it's completely healthy in any kind of point of view! Stop making those suspicious looks, Bastard!"

"If I'm recalling correctly, lately you're also side-glancing every five seconds, are sweating bullets and kept mumbling more than necessary in your sleep. Clearly this is a case of relapsing about addictions as general. Maybe I should take this fact more seriously than the usual."

"No way! Don't you even try it! And—and I was only like that 'cuz this mission sucks and I can't wait to get home!"

"To Ichiraku Ramen, might I add? (quirking eyebrow)"

"Well that—but that's nothing related to addiction from Ramen! I like to eat Teuchi-oochan's food, that's all!"

"Hmph. (not convinced) In any case, I'm confiscating this Udon now."

"W- why?!?!?!?!"

"We should take in great consideration your issue about Ramen addiction so therefore it'd be better to remove any kind of similar product out of reach until we can make safe conclusions about this."

"What?! What the fuck are you, my **mom**?!"

"No, but I am your husband, that is why I'm doing everything for your own sake."

"But I'm not-a-gree-ing-with-this!!! (sounds of struggling) Look, appreciate your concern but I don't have any problem that you're accusing me off!"

"Stop being the melodramatic dobe and obey me."

"Nooooo!!!! Bastard, you're an insensitive husband, I ask for divorce!!!"

"Whatever, I'm already picking this bowl now."

(more sounds of struggling) "Hey! I already said that I'm perfectly fine dammit! Now stop being an asshole and give the udon back to me!"

"Why would you? You said yourself that you're not interested in eating it, anyways."

"Well, I've changed my mind, now give it back to me asshole!"

"And what if you're eating the udon just to quench temporarily your addiction to Ramen? I can't let you enter in such perilous path like that."

"No, I'm not eating because I'm addicted to Ramen! Actually, I'm not addicted to Ramen at all!"

"You're sure?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure!"

"You won't mind eating this udon instead of ramen then? After all, who knows when there will be another symptom showing relapse of your pa—"

"YEAH, I'M FUCKING SURE THAT I CAN LIVE WITHOUT RAMEN, BASTARD, NOW GIVE IT BACK TO ME, JERK!"

"Okay. (returning the food) Remember about what you've said Dobe." (smirks and leaves the table)

(silence in the restaurant)

"MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!"

* * *

AN: My fav. food it's Udon. No, I'm not joking. XD Yeah, though it's fun writing flowery text about Ramen.


	31. Bath Time!

_Bath time!_

_

* * *

_"Hmm…"

"(rolling eyes)What?"

"Ya know, I've just realized that I haven't properly used the full potential of my most powerful jutsu and now it's a good opportunity to test it out!"

"…Oh? (quirking an eyebrow)"

"Yeah! This inn sadly has a public bath instead of private, but then, I can camouflage myself in Oiroke no jutsu and peep on women without being bothered someone accusing me being a pervert!"

"Hn."

"Hey, think about the possibilities! Soft skin! Pouty lips! Hourglass shape of body!"

"Hn."

"Big bewbs! Nice ass! Long legs! Everything gratuitously granted for my pleasurable view!"

"Hn."

"This is the every dream come true that a young healthy man has to have! No one will ever block my conquest to the land of boobs and I'm sure that now there isn't anything better than to peep on naked women!"

"…(shrugs) Shower sex?" And he entered in the bath house.

"……good point." The other followed after.


	32. 目隱し

_Mekakushi _目隱し

Warning: This is…eh…NaruSasu?

* * *

Sasuke hated darkness. A sensation of loss slowly surrounded around him, joining hand in hand with the overwhelming feeling of loneliness. Inevitably, negative emotions crept under his skin, a mixture of insecurity and anxiety, swirling in turbulent cold fire, wanting to engulf him entirely.

All his surroundings disappeared. He could no longer calculate the limits inside the establishment, all the shapes, colors and shadows dissolved into nothingness, only black. Even time was slowly sipping away from his fingertips, gears solely turning through each breath passed by.

He left his body still, excessive movements now revealed risky to be decided. One sense was discarded out, so instinctively an aura emanated around him, to detect any sign of intrusion.  
Approached. A knee was placed between his legs. Sasuke controlled himself not to hitch a breath, steadying his heartbeats while he waited for the next move. Seconds stretched too much for his aching need, and aside from a soft noise of bed springs giving weight, nothing else happened. Unbeknownst to himself, wariness was piling up, his throbbing head tried to calm him down but he was waiting for too long, too long. The ignorance of what would come beyond this suffocated him.

Bed creaked louder and his clouded mind suddenly cleared up, expectant. His impatience was nibbling the back of his throat, demanding to hurry up, but Sasuke had more control than this. Besides, the other one always relished contact, it wouldn't be long until he'd be relieved.

However, all Sasuke received was a sluggish exhale on the nape of his neck. The questioned nose remained for another couple of minutes, before climbing up, probing around. Then, out of the blue, this warmth was removed. Emptiness filled his soul once again. A restless sigh this time, escaped through.

Fortunately, contact was reestablished, igniting a spark in his soul. Chapped lips stroked his neck, almost too adoringly, intimate enough. Hot air landed on his skin, dried mouth continued to caress in every inch possible. Perhaps because it was too dry to slide, the roughness of its lips heightened the sensation of touch and Sasuke made a small throaty noise of approval, encouraging some occasional pecks until a contented nuzzle comforted him.

Warm fingertips suddenly glided on his arms, Sasuke jolted startled. The exploration continued nevertheless, unheeded to the brief surprise, those hands were circling in smooth moves. Sight was disabled, so all other senses heightened greatly, each nerve followed and memorized the frequency of touch, the pressure, the temperature on the tips. He yearned more. Perhaps because his skin was sensitive now, all the feathery brushes strangely intensified the contact, the kisses were already reaching near his face when a rough damp appendage licked his jaw, eliciting a quiet moan from Sasuke. Moistened lips at this moment continued on their task in whilst hands moved to wrap around his waist.

He heard an exhale near his cheek; pleased, fulfilled. The chapped lips moved once more as the pair of hands slid through his chest and rested on his neck, cupping his head. Sasuke felt another exhale in front of his face, though now he was sure that it came from the nose, approaching. Warmth accelerated his yearn for more proximity, the gaps eliminating through each breath.

There was something exquisite especial inside that kiss because his mended heart never felt so wholesome when his mouth grazed onto other's, lips melding and locking in established connection, syncopated the expand and contract of their chests. Emotions flowed inside, brimmed and flooded before he could halt it on time, pleasure fogging his brain.  
Each finger drug down from his neck with the same light strokes, feeling somewhat amused from all the examination. Those hands paused on his nipples and scraped almost innocently, the thumbs rubbing on circles provoking another groan from Sasuke. The palms at last rested fully on his ivory chest and, as a silent request, gently pushed him down till his body rested on the bed, the kiss never faltering.

At this whole point, all Sasuke yearned was that hot body covered on his own,limbs getting tangled and moans chanting in conjunction with slaps of skin, though the scarce contact resumed. In a corner of his soul, a sinister sensation threatened to infect his whole being when mouths broke apart. However, an invisible chord linked through calloused hands cupping his cheeks, touching momentarily the fabric that was covering the onyx eyes.

His lover murmured. "Sasuke…" It was his underlined clear message of: _Trust me._

_In the midst of darkness…_

That made Sasuke wonder if that was the whole point of this little game, kink. He tilted his patented smirk, heart, mind and soul finally reaching one same conclusion as he whispered back…

And the warm weight finally aligned to his body and answered in his own mischievous way.

_Let us begin..._

* * *

Translation of the title: Blindfold.

* * *

AN: *cursing* Took too long to resume my fanfic writing. Words were difficult to squeeze out. ;__;


	33. Never Alone

_Never Alone_

* * *

Thunder claps reverberated in the middle of the storm, a lonesome man running in the middle of deserted streets finally came to halt when he arrived at his house.

The mission was longer than Sasuke had previously predicted, wasting extra days searching for remnants of enemy nins to eliminate. His mission was filled with swamps to run through, his whole backpack being ransacked in search of some ration to fill his empty stomach, his sandals making slushing sounds at every useless attempt of making quiet steps.

He automatically picked an amount of his dark strands and squeezed out some droplets, sighing as he placed the sandals in the shoe locker and murmured by habit the words "I'm home." towards silent living room.

Sasuke knew that he wouldn't see Naruto that day since the blond was too busy preparing Mizukage's arrival in the upcoming months, going on meetings that would drag the whole night.  
He removed his jounin vest as it clung irritatingly on his body, going directly towards the bathroom, his feet making wet trails from behind. A pleasant aroma wafted from the kitchen and his nostrils captured this fragrance, his head turning around to see what was expecting him at his return.

A typical japanese set was placed in the kitchen table, white smokes were still puffing out from it, but they were already ready to be placed in the microwave if circumstances needed to. There was also a thermos bottle, standing tall in the middle of those delicious dishes, awaiting to warm his cold body after such tiring mission.

Chuckling amused, he moved towards the bedroom when a towel and a set of comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt was already placed on bed, the bathroom door was unusually closed for some odd reason. At the moment Sasuke opened, a fog escaped through, revealing an ofuro already filled with hot water. He washed away the caked mud _at last_, took longer time to soak inside, almost dozing off.

Afterwards, he ate quietly the dinner placed to him, drinking the green tea as the sounds of rain running towards the window no longer sounds irritating, relaxing his state of mind.  
Feeling warmed and no longer lonely, Sasuke prepared himself for his deserved hours of sleep, lying on the comforting bed. He couldn't escape another snort when next to him there was a scribbled note:

_"Just making sure that you won't catch a cold since you're such careless bastard. Welcome home teme."_

Tch. Dobe.

* * *

_omake:_ Next to the innocent piece of paper, there was an orange scented lube. _"And here I'm also making sure that I'll have my deserving __thanks__ ya know. ;)"  
_  
Sasuke glared. What an idiot.


	34. Introspective from an old boy

_Introspective from an old boy_

Warning: Genin!Sasuke from Land of Waves arc._  
_

_

* * *

_

_Days are nothing more than a fleeting passage between life and death._

Those deep crimson spots were a constant reminder of his changes.

Sasuke realized this everyday whenever he stared at those scars adorning around his neck in front of the mirror, preparing himself for the beginning of another genin day.

It showed the significant memory of being close to death. To fight against a foe that it was stronger than him, acknowledge the bigger spectacle on his eyes. Just how far was the distance towards that imposing figure, how much he'll need to run to finally be able to catch his fleeting shadow.

The throbbing pain and its size of each remnants of the battle made him inquisitive to know how deep the senbons had inflicted on him. And touching Sasuke did, brushing over each healing wound, each purple-red colored circle, the perfect circumferences placed with precision around the slender column of his neck. He would involuntarily hitch a breath whenever he'd found a small hole in the middle of each scar.

It reminded him the main reason for such injures. In the heat of such battle, why would he decide all of a sudden, instead of protecting himself, sacrificing his life for his teammate? At that time, Sasuke answered that he didn't know and till now...he couldn't comprehend himself.

His presence was annoying, he was too brash, too talkative, too arrogant, too invasive. The type of personality that Sasuke wouldn't spare five minutes of his patience for the idiot. And yet, he could already suspect the sinking feeling of drowning inside that pair of warm blue eyes...

Observing further, Sasuke could easily spot other bloody scars and scratches around his whole body. Dark red lines glared in the middle of cream white skin, showing a truth that he'd rather forget.

And still, why? Strategy was against that foolish act, it'd be easier to attack the icy ninja while the same attacked Naruto. Sacrificing comrades was something that sadly happened regularly inside of a ninja life.

Though he chose the opposite fate. He chose Naruto over himself. He chose his comrade's life over his obligation to fulfill his clan's justice. He chose friendship over duty. Somehow, such fact didn't bode well to his ears.

To focus his entire life of vengeance and suddenly, like a discordant chord melting away the whole solemn melody, expect life to his teammate. Expecting and unable to envision such wish was an irony that Sasuke wanted to ignore.

He gazed upon his body, already sturdy and awaiting for more days of training, hopefully mature enough to win against _that man._ His stature and muscles were built better than regular ninjas from his same age gauge. However, those healing wounds mocked his ineptitude and inexperience. And his feelings.

Each crimson blot locating throughout every patch of his skin accused for his wronging. Vengeance and honor could never be placed second in his heart, the mourning would never stop, ghosts of the past would incense for his lack of pride. He had only one objective in his life. It is in his obligation to dedicate his entire soul to fulfill it.

The gauze slowly unwrapped as Sasuke prepared it to encircle around his neck. He couldn't forget the pair of worried eyes (emerald and sapphire) surrounding him as the local nurse aided him. Those current gauze he's using to patch those wounds, Naruto presented to him as some sort of apology, escalating the discomfort between them a few up notches.

It became some sort of benign curse the situation that fell between them. He admitted, inside that short interaction that happened with Naruto, these would be the starting reason on why he would sacrifice his life for Naruto. Someone whom he could call as a teammate. Someone that would share the experience of growth beneath the moonlight.

The same person who shared his loneliness, the emptiness in his heart as Sasuke felt that it was slowly filling in, a seed of maelstrom that slowly grew and will one day spiral out of control...and finally find that it was possible to allow other emotions, the humanity slipping as his lips would quirk upwards unbeknownst to himself.

So why Naruto? Of all people. Why this annoying boy? Sasuke knew that experience of meeting comrades would be a natural occurrence in ninja life. But he could feel his guard falling down, forget for a moment his duties, follow that foolish moron to guarantee that this blond dobe wouldn't make any kind of mistake. To remember that he has another soul, as Naruto was the one who reactivated, resurrecting beneath thick layers of forgotten dust...

_This_ area, however, Sasuke still wasn't in the mood to venture inside yet. To go there would admit more feelings than he would usually allowed in, to know that Naruto, somehow, he...

No, not yet.

The first rays of light already penetrated inside his bedroom, the details of his body revealing slowly in front of him. All those battle scars showed his inexperience, there'll be thousands of others engraving on his body. He was sure, since he observed the countless ones around Kakashi-sensei's back as Sakura and Naruto helped on wrapping the wounds.

He still have a long road to go. He'll meet more strong foes, he'll get stronger.

Sasuke gazed upon his slender chest, his stature and his physique, the portrayal of a young man going through growth spurt. It means that he was still immature, he have many years to go. He is at the start of his life, responsibility doesn't have to loom so heavily for someone on his age like him. Perhaps he'll be allowed act freely alongside with that dobe, forget a little bit the weight on his shoulders and indulge himself a little.

After all, he's only a teenager right?

Sasuke stared at his Konoha leaf headband and; for the first time in his life, he dressed up, lightly ignoring his clan symbol adorning on his back before wrapping the headband around his forehead.

It'd be the start of a good day.


	35. To our promising future, a toast

_To our promising future, let's drink a toast._

Warning: Alternative timeline.

* * *

"C'mon Sasuke, this mountain is nothing to a cranky old man like you."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with eyesight impairments."

"Psh, seventy years old and acting e-xac-tly like your age. You could use your chakra or something."

"Well, so sorry that I no longer have stamina left to use unlike you who still can use chakra from that parasite in your stomach. I'm a normal human, after all."

Naruto chuckled. Decades of friendship and all the insults had totally lost their bite. "But you're an Uchiha right?"

Though unlike Naruto, Sasuke still had the energy to accept a taunt. "Hn." Something flashed between wrinkled folds of skin and it wasn't the Sharingan. Naruto would know if it was.  
The Uchiha patriarch stretched his spine and grabbed a good amount of earth positioned on the level of his waist. Breathing slowly and evenly, he used both of his arms to raise himself and reached the higher ground, patting the dirt after the process.

Blue eyes sparkled in amusement and his friend rolled his graphite ones, grabbing the map behind their backpacks. The dobe still had the incompetency to have no notion of space, he would probably get lost in his own Hokage house if it wasn't for his wife guiding him around. Luckily he was also nearby to guarantee that the idiot wouldn't do anything foolish.

"Sasuke." Naruto called for attention and Sasuke only grunted in response. "So, where are we going?"

"Some place."

"Being a little bit more specific would help plenty too ya know."

"Stop complaining like a whiny brat and follow me." A wrinkled hand grabbed the cane and started moving serenely towards a certain direction, knowing his friend would follow him.

Time passes by, experiences in life accumulates, feelings burn, arouse, grow, wilt, diminish and extinguish. Even the strongest bitterness and scars will eventually wear out after years. Only the constant emotions will be nurtured and root deep in their souls, rising until they become the finest trees that would cover a whole forest and bear the sweetest fruits.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Gimme the yakissoba bread."

"Idiot, I should have listened to your granddaughter and give you salad instead. It'll be bad for your heart."

"Bastard, it's not like some noodles would do a difference or not."

"Stubborn senile moron."

"Watch out or I'm gonna steal your favorite wheel chair."

"Do that and you'll see what will happen to your _massage_ chair."

"Jerk."

Fortunately or unfortunately, some old habits will never die. Those will become part of the personality, melding from details of your daily chores to the core of their hearts. Obligations fulfilled or unfulfilled, ambitions quenched or left aside, nothing will matter when there arrives a certain level in your life...?

"There you go dobe." Sasuke dropped the backpack to the ground as he sat languidly, combing his no-longer dark hair.

"This is..." The other one widened his eyes. Even after so many years of mission, travels, adventures and such, he had never seen such breathtaking scenery in his whole life. The scent of pine refreshed him through cool breeze, washing away the weariness and sweat in one dry lick.

Sasuke smirked, knowing that he won. Naruto rolled his eyes, allowing _just this time_ the settling score, sitting side by side with his friend.

"Green tea." He offered to the head of the Uchiha clan.

"Crackers." The other offered to the Rokudaime Hokage.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they admired the view. There will be always a point when words would lose their main ability, as they finally communicated through innate emotions. The breaking of this pace will be only filled once they deem fit.

"How did you find it?"

"Daisuke told me, after taking the photos of this place. I thought it'd be worth it."

"So you dragged my old ass and made me break a few bones to a place that even you wasn't sure if it was pretty?"

"You're saying that you don't trust Daisuke? He's our grand-grandson."

"Hey, wait, wait wait. He's more _my_ grand-grandson than **your** grand-grandson."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, he's called Uzumaki!"

"He has the Sharingan eyes."

"He has wind recomposition!"

"He's the natural born genius and you know _very well_ that this doesn't come from **your** genes."

"!!!" Naruto huffed and laid on the grass. Discussing with this stubborn man was worthless of his time. "The last time we discussed about it, Sakura used for the last time her chakra punch.

Good old days." He chuckled, knowing that he was receiving a roll of eyes and a mimic of tilt of lips in response.

"Indeed. Retirement is an odd thing."

"Definitely. It almost sounds like yesterday when you were fighting Danzou."

The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked, confused.

Naruto shook his head amused, silence falling between them once again. Rays of light reached to their aged bodies, the sounds of bird echoing inside that vast mountains, nature untouched by human hands. Once you walk the path longer than the others, you see other resting sooner, others later, taking their longing last goodbyes and awaiting for another hopeful hi. As each conveyed path reached their final line, you have no choice but to continue to stroll forward, comrades, friends, family, lovers going away as only one remain.

Looking back, there wasn't anything that Naruto could regret of acting or rejecting it in the long run. He achieved his dreams and objectives, he forged long-time bonds, he, god bless you,relieved Sasuke from his path of vengeance, married, lead a happy life.

But now that everyone from their generation had died and since Sasuke; who had the Uchiha genes, and he; who had Kyuubi mutation; became the only ones left, it was their obligation to tell the course of an old story, so old that it'll soon become part of a legend.

The wilderness of the green forest, each tall mountain surrounding them made them realize, on no matter how strong they had become in their ninja careers, they will be always a minuscule particle of a grand total, be part of many and still be one of each. Sharing themselves and taking something too, whether a sentiment, a physical object or even a miniscule breath, there'll be always a connection.

And no matter how much they are part of a whole, after joining and parting bonds, they were finally alone, once again.

Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke.

At realization of this concept, Naruto laughed to himself in amusement, admiring the clouds floating in the middle of the sky.

For some reason, he had never felt so happy before.

"Hey Sasuke." The old man nudged his friend, his mouth opening into that recognizable beam that existed since primordial times.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Naruto's grin still (pleasantly) made Sasuke feel wary. No matter how much that boyish grin was stamped on his best friend's face, every time he did that it spelled "trouble" that would take his routine off set. "What?"

"Nothing. This is a good place, teme." Somehow that smile morphed into something teasing and secretive and the Uchiha did not like that fact at all.

"What?" He repeated, glaring for a good measure.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly towards the dark glare he was receiving. He never got intimidated at the time they were kids, he's not going to chicken out now. "You're getting cranky with your old age, bastard."

"The pot calling the kettle back."

"Heeyyy...I'm always full of energy!"

"And full of schedules to the doctor. I swear that one day you'll break a spine if you continue to jump idiotically like that."

They both paused to observe the sun slowly tainting the cerulean sky into orange, hiding behind the fog. Lazily, Naruto held Sasuke's hand out of habit. At a period of their time, it became a recurrent habit between them, as Naruto no longer felt abashed to act upon it and Sasuke no longer felt retracted to refuse it. It became the most natural thing to do.

As the final rays settled behind the horizon, they stayed in the same position for a while. At last...at the very moment Sasuke felt the warmth spreading beneath rough and dry skin, he had received the answer. Bonds never failed to send the message properly and to be obtained effectively.

They laid once again in the cooling grass and closed their eyes, awaiting the arrival of stars.

"Hey, think we could spar afterwards."

The other man only open half-hearted one eye and before closing once again. "Whatever. You know well that I'd win anyways."

* * *

AN: It's SasuNaru romance. Yep. Go read it again.


	36. Talkage 03

"*sigh*"

"*quirks an eyebrow*"

"You know, maybe we shouldn't--"

"What?! Are you crazy?! Continue!"

"You know how much I hate giving a blow job with a condom. It just--"

"In any case that you didn't notice, we're surrounded by ancient manuscripts. If we do anything wrong to it, Tsunade-sama will have our heads--"

"Yeah, but you know that there isn't any thrill when--"

"*growls* Get. On. With. It!"

"Hey, stop forcing me you jerk! I'm doing you a favor--"

"Then, start doing it already! You frikking--"

"And seriously, you also bought a flavoured condom!"

"So what of it!"

"And it's my least favorite one, mint! It's almost like I'm sucking a toothpaste."

"Just shut up, get down on your knees or I'll--*hitches breath*"

"*smirks* Or you'll what? If you didn't notice, you're not in the position to make any threat."

"*glares* You retarded moron! I don't understand why do I even bothe--*moans*"

"*makes a face* urgh, toothpaste..."

On the other side of the door, three assistants were languidly sighing and trading tissues while they jammed inside their nostrils, the tissue rapidly gaining a crimson color. One said:

"Perhaps we should leave Hokage-sama alone for now..."

"Maybe...*cups her nose*"

They approached their ears closely towards the door as they heard a keen moan.

"*goofy grin* Definitely."


	37. Slow tides of change

AN: OMG, how many YEARS ago have I ever updated this fic? D: Oh well, compensating with a long drabble.

* * *

Sasuke, after many months of perusing and reflecting, had come to the conclusion that being in love _sucked._

He reached this epiphany while he was glaring holes through the ceiling, wishing that the Earth could be so complacent and simply engulf him up for having those kinds of weak thoughts, or if God could take pity on him and bring the idiotic blond back.

Said idiotic blond was currently on his first official trip as Hokage, visiting all major shinobi villages, this whole process already consumed 3 months every since. When Sasuke stood at the gates ready to dispatch the team, Naruto used this opportunity to taunt and grin mischievously talking about how much Sasuke would miss him, that it must be heartbreaking to see him leave, that if he ever decided to jerk off he'd have to make sure to think of him-at this point of the conversation, Sasuke tried to kill Naruto with a Chidori which the latter readily ducked with a cheeky grin, waving his hand in goodbye while the whole entourage shook their heads in mild exasperation.

The first month was a bliss: no idiotic blonds annoying the hell of him, no distracting dobes breaking his concentration and no usuratonkachis whining about the lack of ramen cups or complaining about his neat-freak habits. Sasuke marveled at the fact that he mastered A-type ninjutsus in record speed, succeeded cleaning the Uchiha warehouse and with Sakura's help, restored some ancient scrolls to readable state. Whenever he met Sakura, she would immediately inquiry if Sasuke was missing Naruto, to which he would stoically reply with a snort. Sakura however, just smiled knowingly while she mockingly patted his head, leaving the brunet alone while Sasuke scowled to himself about women and their freakish intuition.

The second month was tolerable: being the leader of their village, Naruto's team sent an obligatory weekly report, which eased some of his ache from having the dobe so far away from him. Those reports were also accompanied with a personal letter to his friends and another personally addressed to him. As time passed though, Naruto's schedule was full with more obligations, so Sasuke was left only with polite words from official reports without having any of Naruto's boisterous ones relieving him. At this point Sasuke would glare automatically at the pink-haired kunoichi before she could voice a provocative comment, while Sakura giggled amusedly in return, completely unaffected by his bad mood. Memories of warm tanned skin moving in synch with his pale one flooded in his mind, though he stubbornly refused to give in to his bodily needs, assuming that this was a weakness that only a blond fool would yield to.

And finally, the third month was hell. Not really surrendering to his sexual urges, Sasuke was left to channel his uncontained rage on everyone who crossed his path. Even Sakura simply rolled her eyes and muttered about uptight Uchihas and when the hell is baka Naruto going to return because this was becoming unbearable, Kakashi not-so-subtly suggested donating some of his Icha Icha books to relief Sasuke's…tension. Not even the reports could quell his frustrations, as he ached to thrust a specific ass (tanned and obnoxious, of a rare specimen in brink of extinction) as Sasuke was forced to acknowledge that yes; he missed Naruto _dearly_, missed his moronic face, missed his presence, his conversations down to little details of his personality, missed his companionship, and missed the love they had built together over the years. Fuck, if Naruto ever got onto this news, Sasuke would suffer the never-ending torture of the former bragging how necessary he is to Sasuke's life. He better bury the secret in the deepest part of his heart.

So, only one week was left until Naruto's return and Konoha was also preparing themselves to welcome both the Mizukage altogether with their village leader. Sasuke groaned. Of all kages they could have at reception, _that woman _was the worst possible option. He could even tolerate Gaara over her, since the stoic Kazekage respected Sasuke and Naruto's bond and would leave them alone most of the times. Terumi Mei on the other hand would pester the blond the entire week since he was young and handsome, the favorite type of victims for her to grope subtly while they were unaware. Terumi Mei was going to make sure she would have the Hokage by her side whenever possible.

Nevertheless, Sasuke also reached the peak of his very limited patience as he was staring at the ceiling, grouchy, moody and horny, determined to have the blond to himself as fast as possible, consequences be damned. And so, the Uchiha started devising different plans to have his dobe writhing and moaning underneath again, from his very first step back in Konoha.

* * *

_1st plan: take an official meeting to his personal advantages._

Sasuke waited together with several members of the Hokage's working staff to welcome their leader at the gates. They saw in a distant blur people walking closer to Konoha, and some sentries confirmed that it was Naruto's and Mizukage's entourage. All habitants decorated their houses and prepared some festivities to show their hospitability, and Sasuke saw this as an opportunity to divert their attention as he could have some time alone with Naruto. Once the shinobis were close enough for them to see their tired expressions, blue eyes immediately spotted onyx ones and softened at response.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed out with a fond smile that would be shown only to him.

Sasuke smiled back, approaching his beloved dumbass until popping noises startled everyone. Colorful stripes and confetti surrounded them, drums and other instruments initiated a parade that attracted many civilians and nearby onlookers. Everyone felt more energized with the warm welcome, as some shinobis from the Mist village were laughing heartedly together with the leaf shinobi, Naruto was looking with awe the festival, and Sasuke, at his side, could stare longingly at his lover without any nosy person noticing this display of feelings (he would be completely mortified if the blond were to notice it too). Realizing at last that he should put his plans into motion, he poked Naruto as the latter raised a questionable eyebrow.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Your team is asking for your presence in Hokage's office, you should come with me right now while the rest of your staff is welcoming the Mizukage."

Not doubting in the slightest Sasuke's intentions, Naruto dutifully followed Sasuke while the brunet was widening a very predatory smirk. He made sure that the office was locked so they could finally…strengthen their bonds. However, to his surprise, the door knob opened easily and:

"WELCOME BACK!"

The whole staff was indeed inside Naruto's office. Cerulean eyes blinked bewildered from behind Sasuke when he saw a huge banner welcoming the Rokudaime Hokage, Sakura quickly approached her friend with a cheerful beam.

"It's your first official trip as Hokage Naruto! We wanted to make a small party congratulating you, all of your friends missed you very much!" The kunoichi raised her arms to embrace the blond.

"Wow, thanks!" Naruto grinned, accepting the hug. "I totally wasn't expecting this!"

Me too; Sasuke thought darkly though part of his bad mood acquiesced when he saw Naruto looking so happy.

"Yeah, actually we're sort of afraid that we wouldn't have enough time to throw this party for you. Somehow the lock of this office was jammed, it took some time to unl—" Sakura suddenly noticed a fierce glare piercing her back and she turned around, Sasuke almost manifesting his Sharingan.

The pink-haired kunoichi comprehended the whole situation as she mouthed silently to the brunet, sheepish. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." The Uchiha sighed audibly, observing everyone surrounding Naruto with healthy pats and jovial voices, an atmosphere of camaderie permeating inside.

Sasuke gave up entirely, time to use the other plan.

* * *

_2nd plan: shifting schedules_

This one was rather easy, since he had full access to the Hokage's office and he could also see Naruto's agenda placed on the table. He skimmed through all his important meetings and greetings, most of them related to the Mizukage as he noticed with a frown, and one greeting to a noble in which Sasuke remembered being unimportant. He erased and then shifted this obligation to the next week, trusting that once Naruto saw the blank space he would automatically go to their house.

However, it appeared that Iruka also noticed this sudden vacant hour and convinced his adopted younger brother to eat Ramen with him. Naruto, since it's been three months he had ever eaten Ichiraku's Ramen, promptly agreed to have dinner with his ex-teacher, chatting happily the whole night while Sasuke paced in their living room, wondering why the hell the dobe hadn't arrived yet and realizing the unexpected results once he went to investigate the issue. Sasuke scowled under his breath and prepared his third and most desperate plan.

* * *

_3rd plan: Using intermissions for a quickie_

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted surprised when his lover pinned his hands to the toilet wall with a glare, "What the hell?"

The brunet effectively muffled any remaining protest with a rough kiss, Naruto responding automatically by opening his mouth and granting access for Sasuke's to explore inside. The blond moaned, feeling the rough texture of the Uchiha's tongue sliding with his own as he freed his hands and combed the dark strands of hair. Sasuke angled his face so their lips could fit better together, nibbling softly while his mouth was slowly dragging downwards, sucking the skin on Naruto's throat.

Naruto gasped in response, speaking through uneven breaths. "Sasuke—hey Sasuke, that's just a quick make-up session right? I gotta go back."

With a snarl, Sasuke returned to his task to silence and have the obnoxious mouth being used for more pleasurable purposes. Naruto was complying with equal eagerness by biting his lower lip and licking lightly afterwards, although the blond jumped once he felt a roaming hand trying to unzip his pants.

"Oy. Sasuke, I'm serious, I _have _to go—mmmm" Naruto moaned again when Sasuke used his palm to massage between the Hokage's legs, feeling more sensitive after three months of abstinence. Nevertheless, blue eyes succeeded to focus, staring seriously towards onyx eyes. "The chuunin exams, I have to do the inauguration speech now."

The moron still had the capacity to formulate rational ideas instead of surrendering to his own desires and let lust take control? Sasuke was half-impressed and half-affronted that the dobe was responsible enough to meet his Hokage duties but still didn't yield to his seductions skills. No matter, he was an Uchiha, if there was any word that translated this surname, it would have been success (most times). Therefore, he ignored the protests coming from Naruto with one hand under the black cloth, fingertips ghosting over the warm skin and feeling the heat caused by their trail, Naruto however, was now fully glowering at his lover for not listening to his plea.

"Hey, aren't you—*gasp* listening to me? I—*moan* gotta go!" Naruto's hands were attempting to pry away the invading pale fingers that were getting close to his nipples. Sasuke rolled his eyes, stubborn dobe.

"Fucking Bastard, I said I. Have. To. Go!" Naruto kneed Sasuke's stomach with accurate precision, freeing himself at last as he mumbled. "Sorry, we really can't do this now, it's really important that I do this speech today. I've heard that most ninjas from the Mist and our village were inside the stadium and ambassadors from other villages arrived too. Also, Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baachan are going to kill me if I arrive late so…hey Sasuke, are you listening to me? Sasuke? Sasuke?" Naruto realized that his blow was a little too strong because the brunet wasn't moving an inch ever since the beginning of his whole babbling.

* * *

Graphite eyes were glaring at the placid lake which was reflecting an orange-colored sunset, cursing the very day he met the dobe hurricane that turned his life upside down(he conveniently dismissed that he also had the same effect on Naruto). He was sitting on the dock in which, years ago, was the place where they both shared their loneliness and one kindled smile. At that time, he would have never imagined that those few moments would later resound in most of his life, but now that he was looking back, he still didn't regret in the slightest.

A distant voice beckoned him to the present. "There you are." Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge the blond, already felt his presence approaching him eons ago. "Sulking Sasupin?"

The brunet growled.

Naruto nodded to himself. "Sulking then. You're totally pouting too."

Sasuke turned and used his Uchiha Glare ® in response. Cerulean eyes crinkled in amusent, positioned in the same place back when they were young boys, the difference of physique and height clearly emphasized the passage of the years. However, this time Naruto's gaze was trained to his own. This time, his back wasn't turned, as the blond approached and sat next to him. "This brings back memories." Naruto admitted.

"Hn."

"You were such a cute kid back then. Not the bastard that I have to deal with everyday now."

"Hn…"

"Oh? You're agreeing?"

"No, I'm just remembering that you were also a nicer brat too. Unlike the usuratonkachi that I have to deal with everyday now."

"Pft, ass."

"Dobe."

Naruto chuckled back, before both settled into a comfortable silence. The young Hokage decided to break it then:

"Sasuke, you know, I missed you while I was travelling around to the same extent as you missed me in Konoha. There's nothing that would make me happier than having you always by my side, the first thing I wanted to do once I was back to Konoha was spending every hour close to you."

Naruto exhaled shortly, closing his eyes, before opening again.

"But now I understand why Tsunade-baachan insisted on me doing this whole diplomatic trip, so I can see that the Hokage duties don't consist of just signing papers and protecting the village, he also has obligations with other villages. That's why I can't immediately return to be 'Sasuke's lover' when many people are depending on my presence and guidance."

"I do understand what you mean." The brunet muttered. Sasuke was actually consciously aware of this, seeing the larger amount of official reports placed on the Hokage archives in contrast with the diminishing number of Naruto's letters, though a portion of his mind still couldn't admit this gradual change in his life.

"That's why I'm hurrying to end this whole thing. Just wait for the end of the Chuunin exams, so I can be relieved from my duties afterwards. Then, we can stay alone as much as we want. I don't see as us placing our relationship second; I just don't want to waste away our precious time together."

"Fine, why not." Sasuke grumbled back. "I still have to show to everybody after all, that the Hokage may be everyone's but Uzumaki Naruto…" His hand enveloped the whiskered cheek and the brunet breathed out close to Naruto's lips, sending shivers to his spine. "He's mine."

* * *

Omake

Once they returned to the office, Naruto elbowed Sasuke and quirked his head. "You're not doing this whole thing because you're jealous of the Mizukage right?"

Sasuke responded nonchalantly. "Of course not."

Naruto didn't believe Sasuke one bit.


	38. Confessions VI

_Confessions__ VI_

Contents: Alternative Timeline. Highly advised to avoid eating or/and drinking while reading this chapter. :P

Warnings: Narusasu…? Sort of. Oh. And although I joked about it, I **definitely **_**hate**_ ItaSasu. Thank you.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! I _hate _Sasuke-bastard!" An outraged howl echoed while many people placed their hands on their ears, trying to salvage their ability of hearing.

"There there Naruto…just…drink some beer." Shikamaru offered another cup while he grumbled about troublesome friends and troublesome beer.

"But…but…how is that gonna help me with all this?" Naruto whined, swallowing the beverage quickly. "I…I…that….AAaaaaaarghhhhhh…" The groan was followed with violent noises of bumping head on the table. Nobody moved an inch to help the blond nin though, they were aware of his extraordinary healing abilities. "I really _really _hate Sasuke. I hope he **dies**, for all I care."

Everyone grunted carelessly in response.

"No…I…" Gigantic, fat droplets of tears were gathering around the cerulean eyes and he sniffed (quite noisily) "I don wanna tchu make Sasukee diiieesss…" He hiccupped again. "Becooooouse…Sasuke ish soooooooo importaaaan to meeee…" He giggled (everyone quirked their eyebrows) and rested his reddened face on the counter.

"So I can see that Naruto is a moody bitch when he's drunk." Shikamaru concluded.

"Are you crazy? Naruto is always moody even when he's not drunk! The only difference here is that he's gone bipolar!" Kiba grunted. "From hyperactive to careless but now is brooding to passionate, grinning like some love-sick puppy moron!"

"So what should we do? I don't like the brooding Naruto, but the love-sick puppy…" Shikamaru murmured.

"Yeah…the love-sick…" Kiba sighed. "Here, Naruto, more beer."

"Yay!" Naruto accepted it and turned it down with one gulp, shifting his expression one more time. "That's why I fucking hate Sasuke! Making me feeling those…feelings!" His friends rolled their eyes. "I should'va left 'im rot in Aktchuki hideout. THAT BASTARD!" Another loud shout generating another wince from everybody. Maybe they should start using earplugs before they'd redeem deaf.

Naruto calmly rested the mug on the table while he still wore the usual goofy grin, everybody looking at the blond with wary eyes. Suddenly, he inhaled a good amount of air and sighed forlornly, sobbing again.

"What shou I doo…? I can't…can't have this kind of feelings…Sasuke will hate me! I dunn wanna see Sasuke rejecting me…he's my best frieeeend tchuuu…my brothaaaa…" Naruto took some time to make some pitiful gurgling noises until he raised his head into a thoughtful expression. "Hey, do yuu think he's in tchu incest? Thzat will hellpp me a loooooot."

Oh my god, they're going to need some brain bleach after hearing _that._

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"I guess that Naruto should be happy that Itachi's dead, otherwise, if Sasuke really is into incest, they're going to have some _heavy _problems of rivalry." Kakashi smirked impishly.

"Oh god, stop saying those kinds of things! I think I'm almost barfing right now. The image is burning my brain and corrupting my innocent mind!" Kiba grunted, shaking violently his head.

"Now that Naruto's totally smashed…" All of his friends looked at the drunk blond slumped on a seat haphazardly. "What should we do about this?"

"I know. We should call for Sasuke." Kakashi happily explained.

Everybody stared with disbelieving eyes. How is Sasuke's presence is going to improve Naruto's current problem?

"And even if by calling Sasuke will be any of help, what's the guarantee that he'd agree on coming here to a _bar_? Sasuke's one of the most anti-social people I've ever met in Konoha." Shikamaru mumbled to the grey-haired jounin.

"Oh. But I only have to use the 'magical word'. You'll see." Kakashi grinned mischievously.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Where's the dumbass Naruto and what happened to him to drink so much this night?" Arrived afterwards a brunet with spiky hair and brooding tendencies.

Nobody vocally answered Sasuke, opting to simply point at the drunken Naruto, who at this moment was gleefully giggling while he sipped another bottle of beer.

"Dobe! Stop drinking needlessly alcohol and let's go!" Sasuke pushed relentlessly the unmoving body of his friend, but Naruto stayed rooted at his side.

"No! You bunch of crappy friends, I dunn wanna go away with a black chicken! Thiz black shicken is glaaaaarrring at me!"

"Naruto, look how you're totally drunk you dumbass! I'm Sasuke, not some kind of crazy lunacy that you're inventing now!" Sasuke snarled.

"Whaaaaaaa? The chicken has the stchuuupid bashtardish voice! Just like Shyashuke!" Naruto grinned happily while he fumbled over the dark locks. "I like this chiicken! Can I have it? His feather is sooooft!"

Sasuke quickly slapped the tanned hand away from his black hair and snarled. "Retarded dobe, I'm human dumbass!" He almost emitted a squeak when two arms tightly locked into an endearing hug.

"Awww…this chicken is as tall and pweeety just like Sasuke-teme!" His whiskered cheeks began snuggling closely to the pale ones that was rapidly gathering a red color. "This chicken also haz smooth skin jush like Sasuke-teme." Then, he sniffed loudly at the crook of Sasuke's neck and mumbled happily. "He also has Sasuke-teme's nice smell. Zenzei, iz thiz chicken yours? I wanna!" His tanned hands were securely holding Sasuke's shirt into a tight grip while all of the observers were trying to muffle some chuckles.

It took some reasonable minutes to Sasuke wake up from his stupor (that he was unabashedly being complimented by his best friend) then he returned to his glaring self.

"Usuratonkachi, you're an idiot. And you're drunk. For fuck sake's, let's go!" He yanked the spiky golden hair to move Naruto further away from him but was rewarded with a childish slap on his head.

"Yeah, and this chicken is as asshole as Sasuke-teme. And bothersome! Icy-prick aaaaaaaand…B-A-S-T-A-R-D! I hate this chicken!"

That did it. "Dobe, I'm not waiting anymore, come with me NOW!" Sasuke angrily shouted while he grabbed Naruto's stomach to drag him out of the bar.

"Nooo! I hate the black chicken, I dunn wanna be raped by him!"

"There's no black chicken here you dumbass, let's go!"

"Nooo…shickennnn?" Naruto tilted his head to the side and his bleary eyes slowly dawned into comprehension. "Sasuke-teme, whyre ya here? You just arrived now?"

Rolling his graphite eyes, knowing that he surely didn't want to argue with a drunken moron, Sasuke retorted. "Yeah yeah, can we just go now? You're too drunk."

"'m not…Just happy! Happy, happy happy…"The blond sang tunelessly. "Hey Kiba, gimme shum more!" Naruto opened his arms to cheerfully receive another round of beer, but Sasuke slapped away with a Glare aimed at Kiba too.

"Enough. Stop drinking carelessly and go back to your home, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke pushed his friend to temporarily dislodge his position off the chair.

"Nooo…I wan' moar beer! Asshole!" Naruto sat again petulantly, grabbing some nearby beverage. "Grrrr…" They started have a tug-war with the poor cup, one trying to outwit the other, but in the end Sasuke (the sober one) won the contest.

"Hah! Idiotic usuratonkachi."

Naruto obviously sulked in return, and shouted with full lungs.

"You Bastard, I hate you!"

Ignoring the heavy pang inside his heart, Sasuke growled back, yanking again the tanned wrist. "Whatever stupid dobe, now stop being childish and let's go!"

"NO!" Pouted the blond.

"Let's…" Sasuke tried to drag out his drunken friend. "Goooooo!"

"Noooo! I hate you, Bakasuke!" (Baka+Sasuke)

"Moron! I definitely hate you more, since you're a bothersome dobe!"

"Well, I hate you twice!" Retorted Naruto.

"I hate you thrice!" Snapped the Uchiha.

"I hate you five times!"

"I hate you ten times!" Ah…what a wonderful display of friendship and care…

"I hate you fifty times!"

"I infinitely hate you more!" And at some distant point of Sasuke's brain, some tiny rational side was nibbling that _maybe _this wasn't exactly how a mature and sensible discussion should engage normally.

"Screw you, Bastard! I hate you more because I have tons of reasons to hate, more than you!"

"Hah! Unbelievable!" Sasuke snorted haughtily. "How is it possible that a dumbass, dead last, brash, impulsive and hyperactive usuratonkachi has bigger reasons to hate than **me**?"

"Starting now! You're an arrogant jerk!"

"You're arrogant too!"

"But your ego is so inflated that you could cover the entire Hokage Mountain! And you're an emo asshole too!"

"I'm not! Better than you, explosive and moronic dobe!"

"See? I hate that you keep giving smart-ass comebacks! I hate your snotty ticks, I hate your stupid smug smirk!"

"I hate your retarded grin!"

"I hate your body, it's all so muscled and lean! Not to mention your skin! How the fuck you've managed to be so soft and pale when any ninja would get a tan from daily missions?"

"What the hell are you talking about dobe? You're crazy!"

"I hate the fact that you're nice to me and worries about me! I hate that you make me open myself only to you!"

"I'm not nice!" The Uchiha in denial kicked in.

"I hate to see that only you would understand me, you're my most important bond and my best friend!"

Bewildered, the brunet couldn't reply the drunken outburst, as Sasuke slowly understood that something was going out of control.

"I hate to realize that I can't live without you, that I'm becoming obsessed over you, I can't get you out of my head!"

"W—Wh—?" For the first time in this night, Sasuke was completely speechless.

"I hate wanting to be next to you, I hate this weird cravings to do something weird to you, I hate the weird feelings that I have on you!"

Sasuke just stared back, completely befuddled. Naruto continued his endless ranting, as he approached menacingly and finally grabbed the pale face with one last yell:

"I HATE THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" And without wasting any more second, whiskered face moved forward and proceeded to molest his friend.

Too dumbfounded to avoid him, Sasuke just allowed his friend assault his thin lips, inhaling the strong smell of beer, making him light-headed. His jaw was slightly slack, a fact that Naruto thoroughly took advantage of, invading Sasuke's mouth with his tongue and drawing a strangled grunt from the brunet.

Staring at the unfolded events with nonchalant amusement, all onlookers including Naruto's friends simply congratulated the couple with mild clap of hands and unimpressed 'ooooh's while they continued to kiss.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to hesitantly return the kiss, closing his eyes to savor better Naruto's plump lips and eagerly contributing with the kissing some seconds later. And damn, for someone completely drunk out of his sockets, Naruto surely was a _great _kisser.

However, after some more minutes of groping and moaning, Naruto was the first one to detach, out of breath, staring with foggy eyes.

Sasuke gazed at his best friend, now fully realizing this situation and desperately not trying to panic under any circumstance. His feelings were in turmoil, many unnamed emotions were bursting out of his heart, as he timidly mumbled, unsure how he should address this situation:

"N…Naruto…I…"

However, Naruto turned green and:

"Ueeeeeeeeergh…"

Emptied his stomach on Sasuke's lap.

The brunet madly twitched his left eye.

Naruto, the number one unpredictable ninja indeed.

* * *

Author notes: wow…and to think it's the same confession done by the same person in III…XD weird.


End file.
